Westlife in Alice Academy
by Sarcasmispoetry
Summary: aN iRiSH bOYbANd, WesTLife, WaS iNVItED tO GaKUen aLiCE to PErForM fOr ThE AliCE fEStiVAL. MaNY cHANgEs sTArTED hAPPeNING tO mIKAn aNd Our DeAr KUro NeKO diDn't LIke ThIS...aND Who's THIs MArk FeEHiLY! He's gay..and he's in love with Mikan...
1. Chapter 1: Alice Festival

**Hey everyone! I'm a still a newbie but I'll try my best to come up with good fanfics...so here's my first one!**

**This story is dedicated also to those who love Westlife and Alice Academy (like me)!**

**Please R&R and enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Alice Festival**

It was a typical day at Alice Academy and as usual, Mikan is late for school. "I'm lateeeeeeeeeeeeee!" a certain brunette shouted. It was actually her routine for the past year that she spent in Alice Academy. And part of her morning was bumping into the academy's most handsome boy; Natsume Hyuuga.

"Sorry Natsume!" Mikan automatically said without looking up and raced to her classroom. The boy whom she just bumped into just rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

"Good morning everyone!" it was her usual morning greeting too.

"Hotaruuuu!" she said and tried to stay close with her long-time bestfriend and then…BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Before she even got close, she flew miles away when she was hit by Hotaru's famous baka gun.

Then suddenly, a blond-haired teacher went in the classroom with a weird costume. (a/n:I mean, everyone knows him for his assorted costumes). Mikan was crawling back to her seat when Narumi-sensei spoke. "Good morning students! May I have your attention please?" he said."Whatever" some of them complained. "I'm here to announce that the time has come again for the Alice Festival!" Mr. Narumi said with a cheerful voice.

"Yay!"

Now everyone seems to be interested. Mikan, who was crying in pain because of what happened a while ago brightened up. "Really? I'm so excited! I'm so excited!" the childish girl said while jumping around. "Stop jumping around like that, Polka" a familiar voice that came from their classroom's door changed Mikan to her angry mode.

Then he came in with his Black Cat mask on. "Natsume" Mikan said worriedly and the black cat finally reached his seat. "Looks like you were caught again, huh?" Narumi said. "Tch" was his natural reaction. "You will be going to your ability classes so we won't have classes today! Adieu!" the gay-like teacher bid them goodbye.

Everyone started to become excited about the upcoming Alice Festival, especially Mikan. _No way! Polka dots will surely be seeing that Shadow Manipulator again..._Natsume thought while secretly staring at the girl he loves.

"Mikan-chan, so you can finally meet Tsubasa-senpai again?" Nonoko asked. "Of course, I'll be discussing my ideas for the festival with him and Misaki-senpai too!" Mikan said cheerfully. "You're really as cheerful as ever, Mikan-chan" remarked the boy with eye glasses who is the class representative. Mikan, hearing this, just smiled at Iinchou.

"Let's go, Ruka" Natsume said under his mask. "Natsume-san, are you alright?" the worried animal-lover asked. "Yeah" Natsume said to reassure his friend. He doesn't want to make Ruka worry. Then the two went out their noisy classroom which caught Mikan's attention. _Natsume..._

**LATER...**

Mikan and the others went to their ability classes so Ruka had to leave Natsume in the Sakura tree. And there he was, sleeping like an angel. Meanwhile, in Mikan's Special ability class, the energetic Sakura Mikan was talking to the boy with a star on his face.

"Tsubasa-senpai, what will be our event for this year's Alice festival? We should probably come up with better ideas than last year to earn more visitors!" Mikan said. "Of course, this year, we will--" Tsubasa stopped talking when he saw Misaki glaring at him.

"Ah, Mikan-chan, let me explain it to you" the pink-haired girl said while facing Mikan. "What is it all about?" Mikan asked curiously. "Well, we can do this if we all work together" Misaki said. "And if all of us will cooperate!" Tsubasa added. "Stop making me so thrilled already!" Mikan shouted.

"Actually..."

"We have no idea what it is" Tsubasa said.

Mikan suddenly sweat-dropped. "You're making me so thrilled when we don't have ideas for our event?" the auburn-haired girl said with a very depressed look on her face.

"_sigh_ Maybe we could just think of something interesting" she added. "Yeah, like how we thought of an event last year" Tsubasa said.

"By the way, Mikan-chan, how did you come up with an idea last year?" Misaki asked. "Well, yeah, we never really asked you about how you came up with it" Tsubasa added. "Because maybe that way we could think of another idea, right?" Misaki said.

Mikan suddenly remembered Natsume. _That's right! Last year, I went to Natsume-kun to ask for some ideas and that's why I came up with the RPG game! I wonder...what if I go to him again and ask some suggestions? _she stared at the floor while thinking about this and suddenly chuckled to herself.

While in front of her is Tsubasa and Misaki. They noticed Mikan chuckling all by herself and both sweat-dropped.

"Oi, Mikan-chan! Why are you chuckling to yourself?" Tsubasa's words brought Mikan back to reality. "Um...I'd think of an idea somewhere else, bye!" Mikan suddenly said and ran away from Misaki and Tsubasa.

Mikan finally arrived in the Sakura tree and found the sleeping Natsume. _He looks at peace when he's asleep..._Mikan thought, smiling. Then unexpectedly, Natsume woke up from his slumber seeing a warm smile when he opened his eyes. He looked up and saw that it was Mikan who was actually smiling at him.

"Oi, stop smiling at me like that Polka"

The smiling Mikan a while ago was now oozing with anger._ ...but an idiot when he's awake! _she thought. "What? You don't want me to call you Polka? I'll call you strawberry-print then..." the raven-haired boy sarcastically said. Mikan was very very angry now but she still tried to hold it.

"What do you want?" Natsume said lazily, a sign of giving up. Mikan forgot her anger and faced Natsume. "I...I need some suggestions for our event" she said while kicking some stones at her feet. "Hn" he said with a smirk. "Please?" Mikan begged with the cute puppy eyes and Natsume couldn't help to be touched. "Alright, I'll help you! Just say your ideas to me and I'll say what's better!" Natsume said. "First, I want to..." it was a long conversation but it turns out that Natsume doesn't like any of Mikan's ideas!

"If you like none of my ideas, can you give me an idea then?" Mikan asked. "I don't care if your ability class won't have an event. I'm not like your fairygodfather or anything" Natsume said. Then a light bulb appeared above Mikan's head. She finally had an idea! "That's it! Thank you, Natsume-kun, you saved me for the second time!" Mikan said. _I saved you for a thousand times, Mikan. You're just too stupid that you can't even notice that _Natsume thought.

"I'm gonna share this idea to Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan said happily. When Natsume heard this, he was startled and word started to come out of his mouth. "Wait, don't leave me here. I don't want you to be with that shadow manipulator" he said. Mikan heard this and was stunned. "W-what?" she asked confusely but the ruby-eyed boy looked away. "Nevermind" he said and pretended to be asleep again. _That Natsume...why doesn't he like me to be with Tsubasa-senpai? He's a good person, not like him! _Mikan thought this for a while and decided to go back to her ability class. When Mikan was gone, Natsume opened his eyes. "I'm scared to loose you" he softly said and closed his eyes again.

**END OF CHAPTER 1--**

**What idea did Mikan figure out? Tune in please...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Opening Show

**Here's my second chapter! Thanks for the reviews...**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Opening Show**

After a long run, Mikan finally found who she's looking for. "Tsubasa-senpai, (_panting) _I already have (_panting) _an idea (_panting) _for our (_panting) _event" she said. "Relax, Mikan-chan, I won't be able to understand you when you're panting like that" the shadow manipulator said and guided the tired Mikan to sit. When she finally gained some energy, she said the good news. "I have an idea for our event!" she blurted out. "Really? What is it all about?" Tsubasa asked excitedly.

"Our event will be called, 'Journey to the Ice Fairy!" Mikan said.

"Wow, it sounds nice! Let's discuss it in our class so we can start working on it!" Tsubasa said. "Hai!" she replied and they both told the other members in their class about it. "I'm sure we can do this, just like last year!" the cheerful brunette said. "Of course, and it's all because of you, Mikan-chan!" the pink-haired senior complemented. "Um…actually" Mikan said while bowing her head. "What?" both her seniors asked. "N-never mind" Mikan replied. "Alright! Let's start doing this!" Tsubasa cheered. "HAI!!" everyone in class shouted.

**DURING LUNCH BREAK…**

Mikan went to the canteen with Tsubasa and Misaki. There, they met Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, Koko, Natsume and Ruka. "Hey everyone!" Mikan cheerfully said to her friends. "Hi!" Misaki greeted them, too. Natsume saw Tsubasa and glared at him. (Tsubasa sweat-dropped) Tsubasa just waved his hand to them while smiling nervously at Natsume's glare. "Kyaaaa!" Nonoko and Anna squealed with hearts in their eyes looking at Tsubasa. Yuu just fixed his eye-glasses, Hotaru was eating crab brains, Ruka was patting his bunny and Koko smiled freakily. (a/n: Ooh…very freaky!) "Mikan-chan, the opening ceremony will be tomorrow. Did you know about it?" Yuu asked. "No, not yet" she answered. _Baka _Natsume thought. Nonoko and Anna were brought back to reality. "Our guests for this year is a famous boy band from Ireland" Anna said. "And they're all very cute and they have alices too!" Nonoko added. "How many are they in the band?" Mikan asked. "The band consists of five members" Yuu said. "But what if they're like Reo?" Mikan asked.

SILENCE.

"W-we're not sure about that. We actually didn't meet them in person, but they're too cute too be evil!" Nonoko said. "If they're cute, I'm gonna earn millions of rabbits if I take pictures of them" Hotaru said motionless and ate crab brains. Everyone sweat dropped except for Natsume. "You really are a money-grubber" Ruka said softly. "You're saying anything, Ruka?" Hotaru said while getting Ruka's pictures with Piyo. "N-no-nothing!" he said nerviously. "By the way, what are they called?" Misaki reacted. "They're called….**WESTLIFE**!"the twin sisters said in unison. (a/n: they're twins, right?") "Sounds interesting!" Mikan shouted. Then suddenly…BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! she was hit by Hotaru's baka gun.

_"No it's not a baka gun. It's the Baka Bazooka 3000, buy it now for only 50000 rabbits"_

_(a/n: Fine! Whatever you call it, it's still a baka gun)_

_BAKA BAZOOKA! (BOOM!)_

_(a/n: Ouch, I'm…supposed to be the… author here but I got hit…by Hotaru's baka …gun)_

_BAKA BAZOOKA! (BOOM!) "It's the Baka Bazooka, baka"_

_(a/n: O…ok…I don't… know if I can… continue this with… injuries from …Hotaru's Baka Bazooka but…I'll_ try)

**Back to the story…**

"Shut up, baka. I'm eating" the phenomenal Ice Queen said. The score sheet—Hotaru: 150! Mikan: 0… "Hotaru…." Mikan said helplessly with waterfall tears. Then Natsume walks away from everyone.

SILENCE.

_That Andou...I'm sick of seeing him and Polka together_ Natsume thought not knowing, Koko was reading his mind. When Natsume was gone, Koko said what Natsume thought. "He's jealous of Tsubasa-senpai and Mikan together" he said. "W-what? Why?" Mikan said shockingly. "I don't know, he didn't think of it" Koko replied with another freaky smile. (a/n: I really get goosebumps when he does that...so eerie...) Everyone sweat dropped. The bell suddenly rang that means lunch break is over. Everyone bid goodbye to each other.

That night, Mikan didn't sleep very well because of what Koko said and because of her excitement to see their guests for the opening ceremony. But a little piece of her is doubtful because she's worried, W_hat if these boys are also like Reo and kidnap Natsume again? _she thought. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**END OF CHAPTER 2--**

**I hope you like it...**

**Promise to update soon...please tune in...**

**And please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Friend

**Thanks for the reviews...enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 3**

**An Unexpected Friend**

It was another day in Alice Academy and Mikan went to class very tired. She didn't sleep the other night because she was thinking about many things like the upcoming guests. While she was walking in the hallway, she was still very sleepy that she bumped into someone. "Sorry Nat—" Mikan said but her eyes widened when she saw a boy with sunglasses. "Gomene, sir—" Mikan she asked in curiosity.

"Hello little girl, do you recognize me?" the boy asked nerviously.

"N-no sir, who are you?" the auburn-haired girl asked. He sighed in relief. "My name's Mark, what's yours?" the boy replied. "I'm Sakura Mikan" she said. Then suddenly, a bunch of people went running to their direction. The boy was startled and started running. He dropped his sunglasses and revealed his face. He looked back at Mikan. "It was nice meeting you, Sakura" he said before he disappeared into the hallway which was followed by the group of people. While Mikan was still there standing, shocked of meeting her new friend.

_I wonder who that was? _she thought and decided to continue walking.

She entered the Class B room and greeted everyone (a/n: as usual). "Good morning, Ruka-pyon and Natsume-kun" she smiled cheerfully at the two hottest boys in Alice Academy,_ yet. _(a/n: hm…what was that supposed to mean?) Then she turned to Hotaru "Good morning, Hotaru!" she greeted but didn't go any nearer. She went straight to her seat that made anyone wonder…_What's the matter with Polka? _the raven-haired boy thought while staring at Mikan. Mikan didn't go much nearer to Hotaru because she was bothered by the boy she met earlier.

**AFTER CLASS…**

The Opening Ceremony is about to start but Mikan was still inside her room. "Hurry up, baka. I want to go early to take more pictures of this boyband" Hotaru motionlessly said while knocking at Mikan's door.

_So I can sell them afterwards_ she thought with dollars in her eyes. "Wait for me, Hotaru. I'm coming!" the cheerful brunette replied.

"I don't have time to waste, I'll go first" the ice queen said and walked away using her swan scooter.

Inside Mikan's room, she's still thinking about her new-found friend. _I don't know but I feel, I'm gonna see him again tonight _she thought and went out her room going to the arena (a/n: I don't know what do they call the place where they have plays or anything like the opening ceremony).

When Mikan arrived there, she quickly tried to find her bestfriend. But to her surprise, Hotaru was already sitting next to the animal boy. So she tried to find another seat but the only vacant seat left was next to Natsume so she approaches him. "Natsume-kun, is someone sitting beside you?"

"Ruka is sitting beside me"

"Ruka-pyon? That's strange, I was supposed to sit beside Hotaru but Ruka was already sitting next to Hotaru!"

"What?" Natsume said with a shocked face and looked around. There he saw Ruka sitting beside Hotaru. "Hn" he said and rolled his eyes. "So can I sit beside you? Please?" Mikan said with merciful eyes. "Whatever" Natsume said but he was secretly blushing. "Ok!" the cheerful girl said and sat on the seat beside Natsume.

And for some reason, just after Mikan sat, the curtains were raised. The show has finally started!

The girls except for Mikan and Hotaru screamed in excitement. Then a smoke exploded on stage and when the smoke was gone, there were five boys who were already standing on the stage. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" the girls screamed again(except for you know who). Then they started singing…

_UPTOWN GIRL _

_Ohh…ohh…oh…oh…2x_

_Uptown girl, she's been living in her uptown world_

_I bet she never had a backstreet guy_

_I bet her mama never told her why_

_I'm gonna try_

_For an uptown girl_

_She's been living in her white-bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot-blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am_

_And when she knows what she wants_

_From her time… _

_And when she wakes up and makes up her mind…_

_She'll see I'm not so tough_

_Just because I'm in love with an_

_Uptown girl, you know I've seen her in her uptown world_

_She's getting tired of her high-class toys_

_And all her presents from her uptown boys_

_She's got a choice…_

_Ohh…ohh…oh…oh…2x_

_Uptown girl, you know I can't afford to buy her pearls__  
__But maybe someday when my ship comes in_

_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_

_And then I'll win_

_And when she's walking she's looking so fine…_

_And when she's talking_

_She'll say that she's mine…_

_She'll say I'm not so tough_

_Just because I'm in love with an_

_Uptown girl_

_She's been living in her white-bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot-blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am_

_Uptown girl, she's my uptown girl_

_You know I'm in love with an uptown girl_

_My uptown girl, know I'm in love with an uptown girl_

_Uptown girl!_

Meanwhile, Mikan was shocked to see that the boy she just met earlier was from Westlife! _W-wait! Isn't that the boy I-I met in the morning? Yeah, it was him! That's why many people were chasing him_ Mikan thought while pointing her hand to the boy but she wasn't able to speak something. Natsume, who was beside her, was stealing stares at her and noticed her shocked face. "Oi, why with a stupid face?" he said. Mikan gulped but keep on pointing to her new friend. Natsume looked at what (or whom) Mikan is pointing to and he found out it was one of the boyband members. He looked at Mikan again, with still frightened eyes.

**END OF CHAPTER 3—**

**What would be Natsume's reaction? Will jealousy strike again?**

**By the way, Westlife is a true boyband from Ireland and I'm not making them up…**

**The song shown here is really their song…**

**You can research about them so you can see how cute they are…**

**Like I said…It will be a battle of cute (and hot!) boys… Tune in…please review….**


	4. Chapter 4: On the Stage

**Here's my chap 4! Banzai! Banzai!**

**Thanks for the reviews...keep reading!**

**Previously...**

_Meanwhile, Mikan was shocked to see that the boy she just met earlier was from Westlife! W-wait! Isn't that the boy I-I met in the morning? Yeah, it was him! That's why many people were chasing him Mikan thought while pointing her hand to the boy but she wasn't able to speak something. Natsume, who was beside her, was stealing stares at her and noticed her shocked face. "Oi, why with a stupid face?" he said. Mikan gulped but keep on pointing to her new friend. Natsume looked at what (or whom) Mikan is pointing to and he found out it was one of the boyband members. He looked at Mikan again, with still frightened eyes. _

(a/n:well, Mikan had the frightened eyes 'coz you know Natsume, he's so cool!)

**CHAPTER 4**

**On the stage**

"H-hey polka-dots, why are you pointing to that guy over there?" Natsume asked shockingly but still in a cool tone (a/n: I find that kinda weird!) "I-I met him…just this morning!" the auburn-haired girl blurted out._What? So that's why I didn't see her this morning but what's with the being-speechless-and-frightened stuff? _Natsume thought.

"Tch" he said and smirked while he noticed Mikan was still speechless. _My prediction was right! I really saw him tonight…I just can't remember his name…_ the cheerful girl thought and tried to remember her new friend's name. Then suddenly, Mikan felt something warm over her hand. _What the—_she thought but when she looked at her hand, her chocolate orbs widened when she found out that Natsume's hand is on top of hers!

"W-what are you doing, Natsume-kun?" she whispered while blushing. "I-I'm holding your hand, idiot" he said looking away to hide his blush.

"W-Why are you holding my hand?" she whispered, still blushing. "You have nothing to do with it" he said. "What? I have everything to do with it because your hand is on top of mine!" Mikan almost shouted that made people put their fingers over their mouths saying "Keep quiet!" The alice nullifier had nothing to do, she sighed and just let Natsume hold her hand which made Natsume smile…

**Meanwhile, at Ruka and Hotaru's seat…**

The ice queen was still taking pictures of the boys on stage. _A million rabbits coming up_ Hotaru thought while Ruka sweat-dropped. "Imai-san, can't you stop that" Ruka said weakly. "If I stop taking pictures, I'll loose millions of rabbits" Hotaru said, as cold as ever. Ruka just bowed and continued watching the show.

During the show, Mark, noticed a familiar face in the audience, it was Mikan. And the band started to talk. "Good evening Alice Academy!" a certain boy wearing a black t-shirt who is the lead singer greeted.

"Kyaaaaa!" all the girls screamed except for you-know who, while others were already planning to make a fanclub for Westlife.

"How are you feeling tonight? alright?" tallest boy in the band, wearing a green t-shirt said. "I'm in heaven!" a girl said. "I feel like listening to angels!" others said.

"That's good...but first of all, we want to introduce ourselves first" the boy wearing a black t-shirt who is the lead singer said.

"My names Shane Filan and I'm very happy to perform here in front of you" he added, the girls almost fainted by his smile.

"Hello pretty girls! The name's Bryan McFadden, I hope we'll have a great time tonight!" the boy in green said and the girls screamed.

"Hey there folks, I'm Mark Feehily...I'm pleased to see you all here" yeah, that's Mark! He's wearing a red t-shirt, the girls had hearts in their eyes.

"Good evening! I am Nicky Byrne. Thanks for coming and please enjoy the show" a boy with a cute voice in blue said, the girls were crazy over him.

"So I'm the last one to introduce myself. My name's Kian Egan and I'm glad to see loads of people in the arena" a boy in a light-blue t-shirt, the others were drooling.

* * *

**natsumikan383: To clarify their identities,**

**Wearing a black t-shirt: Shane Filan (lead singer)  
****wearing a green t-shirt: Bryan McFadden  
****In a red t-shirt: Mark Feehily  
In light-blue: Kian Egan  
In a blue t-shirt: Nicky Byrne **

**natsumikan383: Do you get it?! Good...on with the story!**

* * *

"Now who wants to sing with us on the stage?" Mark asked. "Pick me!" the girls raised their hands. "I'd be glad to sing with you!" Sumire said.

"Is anyone there named Sakura Mikan? Please come on stage" Mark said. But Mikan didn't hear this because she was deep in thoughts_. He's already my friend, I have a friend from Westlife!_ she thought.

"Uh...I repeat, Sakura Mikan, please come on stage" Mark repeated while looking at Mikan. Upon hearing her name, she was shocked to see that Mark was looking at her.

Then a familiar voice brought her back into reality. "Oi, that guy is inviting you to come to the stage" it was Natsume. "Wha-what?" she was shocked. "I said, he's inviting you to the stage" the raven-haired boy repeated. "O-ok" she replied.

She walked towards the stage and received millions of glares from jealous girls. Then suddenly, Mark came down the stage and grabbed Mikan's hand to the stage. "Here's If I let you go!" a boy wearing a blue t-shirt with a small voice said. And they started singing...

_IF I LET YOU GO_

_Shane:_  
Day after day  
Time passed away  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside  
I keep on searching but I can't find

"Why don't you sing with me, Sakura?" Mark said and gave a microphone to Mikan...they continued singing...

_Mark and Mikan:_  
The courage to show to letting you know  
I've never felt so much love before

_All (Shane lead):_  
And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out

_All with Mikan:_  
But if I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be holding you close to me  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (_Shane:_ oh yeah)  
How will I know  
_Shane:_ if I let you go?

Back in Natsume's seat, he was deep in thoughts. _What's with that song? It's like I'm the one singing it toPolka...Will I ever see her smiling back at me if I let her go? Westlife, huh? _the raven-haired guy thought. He was struck by the words of the song and listened intently as the show goes on...

_Bryan:_  
Night after night I hear myself say  
Why can't this feeling just fade away  
There's no one like you (no one like you)  
You speak to my heart (speak to my heart)  
It's such a shame we're worlds apart

_Shane:_  
I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose  
But sooner or later I gotta choose  
And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out

_All with Mikan:_  
But if I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be, holding you close to me  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (oh yeah)  
How will I know  
_Shane:_ if I let you go ?

_Shane:_  
If I let you go ooooh baby  
Ooooooooohhhhh

_Bryan:_  
Once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out  
Ooooooooohhhhh

_All:_  
But if I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be, holding you close to me  
(_Mark:_ close to me)  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me?  
(_Shane:_ oh yeah)  
How will I know  
(_Bryan:_ if I let you go?)  
But if I let you go I will never know  
(_Mark:_ oh baby)  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me?  
(_Shane:_ oh yeah)  
How will I know  
_Mikan:_ if I let you go...?

The crowd were still jealous of Mikan but they still clapped their hands. "Let's give a round of applause to Mikan!" Mark said. The audience reaction was totally weird...

* * *

**Mikan: What happened next? what happened?!**

**Natsume: You're such an idiot...can't you read? It's a cliffhanger**

**Mikan: Well I'm sorry for being an idiot...but I'm really curious...what happened next? **

**natsumikan383: Actually, you wouldn't want to know**

**Mikan: (sweatdrop) Ok...I'll just wait for the next chapter...so please tune in...**

**Hotaru: Please review or else (picking the baka gun from nowhere and points it to the camera) **

**Mikan: Hotaruuuuuuuuuuu!**

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

**natsumikan383: Oh no, Mikan-chan, are you alright? **

**Mikan: Hai...(in a battered voice)**


	5. Chapter 5: It's all your fault

**natsumikan383: Yay! Here's my chapter 5! Please continue reading...**

**Mikan:Will I finally know what happened next now? **

**Hotaru: Of course you baka, the story was updated so you will see what happened next...so readers, please review.**

**Natsume: Why are you making this dialogue longer? It pisses me off**

**natsumikan383: Well, it's for the readers, they will be dying in suspense. (laughing evilly) Okay, let's go on with the story! **

* * *

**Previously...**

_The crowd were still jealous of Mikan but they still clapped their hands. "Let's give a round of applause to Mikan!" Mark said. The audience reaction was totally weird..._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**It's all your fault**

SILENCE

"Boo!"

"Get out of that stage!"

"You don't deserve to be on the stage!"

"Mikan voice is terribly horibble!"

"Don't expect us to clap for you, idiot!"

"What a stupid little girl!"

These were SOME of the crowd shouting at Mikan. (a/n: Poor Mikan) The auburn-haired girl who was smiling a while ago became depressed. She never thought that this was the feedback the audience is gonna give her.

She was about to exit the stage but Mark stopped. "No, don't mind them. They're just jealous because you were the one I called on the stage" he said. "Why did you even call me? It's all your fault...it's all your fault!" Mikan said while crying and ran away going outside the arena.

"Sorry..." Mark said.

When Mikan was gone...Westlife decided to end the show.

"Um...I think our show has put to an end" Shane said. "But don't you worry folks, we'll be staying long here in the Academy" Bryan said. It was Mark's turn to speak but he was to preoccupied by the little girl who was crying a while ago. "Mark, it's your turn" Nicky whispered which brought him back to reality. "Ok" he softly replied. "I-in behalf of Westlife...goodbye" he said with an obvious sad tone. Then they exited the stage.

**BACKSTAGE...**

"Mark, what did you say to the little girl? She was really affected by the audience' reaction, you know" Shane said.

"Maybe he said, 'yeah the audience is right, get out of the stage', am I right?" Bryan said. (a/n: He's such a joker, lol)

"No...I never said that. I never will!" Mark strongly disagreed.

"Okay! I was joking...I was trying to make you laugh, lads! Come on!" Bryan said while raising his hands at the side.

"What did you really say dude? Why did she cry?" Nicky asked.

Mark didn't answer. Deep in his mind..._She was crying back there. She's right. It's all my fault._ he thought.

"Answer us, Mark! You're mind's flying to other places again" Kian said.

"And how did you know her name?" Bryan asked, with curiousity in his eyes.

"I..." Mark finally spoke.

The other boys leaned forward, eager to find what really happened.

"I..." Mark stammered.

The others leaned closer.

SILENCE

"I have to go to the CR" he said. The four boys fell the anime style. (a/n: they're animes in my story...lol) Mark ran away to nowhere. He really don't need to go to the CR. He just needed an excuse. "What a lame excuse!" Shane said. "We were damn thrilled and he's just gonna say that he needs to go the comfort room?!" Kian said.

"He's affected by the little girl crying. He never really likes to see girls crying in front of him" Nicky said. The others stared at him. Nicky knows things like this about Mark because they're bestfriends. They nodded. "We understand" the four boys said in unison.

**BACK TO MARK... **

He was running really fast that he didn't see where he was going. After an hour running, (a/n: whoa! that was really tiring!) he was tired and decided to rest. He looked around to figure out where he is.

"I'm in the...in the...I don't know where. I'm lost!" he said to himself. Then suddenly, he saw a beautiful tree nearby and came near to it. Yes, it was the Sakura tree-- Natsume's Sakura tree. He laid his body in the foot of the tree. He was about t sleep when he heard two people talking.

"I...I was really embarassed back there...I had nowhere to run but the sakura tree--and you" a voice of a girl said.

_Her voice is familiar _Mark thought.

"Oi, stop being so mushy...apple-prints" a cold voice of a boy said.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! NATSUME YOU PERVERT!" a voice of a girl again.

_WHOOSH_

"Oh no! No no no no no no! My hair is burning! Aaaaaah! Help!" the girl added.

_That voice...it's Sakura! A-and she needs help! I'm coming!_

**END OF** **CHAPTER 5--**

**Mikan: Another cliffhanger?!**

**Natsume: You already learned, huh?**

**natsumikan383: Yes, Mikan-chan is right! I love cliffes! It makes the readers read more...hehe...I'm so smart!**

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

**natsumikan383: O-o-ouch...I was hit...again...**

**Hotaru: Please review or you'll experience what the author is feeling right now...**

**Mikan: Hotaru you're so mean...(crying waterfalls)**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's note**

**I'm sorry guys but I may not update this fic for a while 'coz classes are gonna start again  
and I was only allowed to use our internet connection during weekends.  
I hope you understand...**

**Gomene, minna-san!**

**But if I have the time, I will update this quickly!  
I promise!  
To those who reviewed, thanks to all of you...  
Because of you guys, I still have the strength to continue  
(Charing)**

**heheh...I'll update soon!**

**-natsumikan383**


	7. Chapter 6: What Really Happened

**Mikan: Eh? You're back?! By the way, I'm so excited about what's gonna happen! (jumping up and down)**

**Natsume: You're jumping around again polka...**

**Mikan: For your info, I have a name! It's Mi-kan! **

**Natsume: I agree...**

**Mikan: Huh? Is the world breaking apart? Y-you're agreeing with me! (pointing at Natsume)**

**Natsume: Not yet...teddy bears (walks away casually) **

**Mikan: NATSUME YOU PERVERT!**

**natsumikan383: Ignore the quarelling lovers...I'm back because it's already weekend...**

**Natsume&Mikan: We are not LOVERS!**

**natsumikan383: oh well...please, oh, please review and read on! (smiles)**

* * *

**Previously...**

_"I...I was really embarassed back there...I had nowhere to run but the sakura tree--and you" a voice of a girl said._

_Her voice is familiar Mark thought._

_"Oi, stop being so mushy...apple-prints" a cold voice of a boy said._

_"Aaaaaaaaaaah! NATSUME YOU PERVERT!" a voice of a girl again._

_WHOOSH_

_"Oh no! No no no no no no! My hair is burning! Aaaaaah! Help!" the girl added._

_That voice...it's Sakura! A-and she needs help! I'm coming!_

**CHAPTER 6**

**What Really Happened**

Mark peeked at the other side of the sakura tree and he found out that Mikan was at the other side of the tree with her hair burning. He didn't knew what to do but and went to the other side of the tree.

"SAKURA!" he yelled.

"You?!" Mikan and Natsume said in unison.

Mark was embarassed a bit and blushed. "Um...yes?" was all he can say. He looked at Mikan who was stunned and her hair was still burning. Then he saw a raven-haired boy sitting at the foot of the sakura tree. He **blushed**. (a/n: wait what's the meaning of this? watch out...) _Was he the one with the cold voice a while ago? I guess I'm right..._Mark thought.

"What are you doing here?!" Mikan became angry while she didn't notice that her hair was still burning. "I came to...I...YOUR HAIR IS BURNING!!" Mark shouted as he was pointing to Mikan's burning hair. "What?! Ahhhhhhhhh! My hair is still burning! Waaaah! Help!" Mikan started shouting again.

"Shut up, Polka!" Natsume said.

Then suddenly, Mark got a small cellular phone and started to press numbers. "Nicky, Quick! Come here at the sakura tree, position 7-A back of SB" (a/n: i don't know what that means too...but it's a direction) _"Okay, I'm coming" _a cute voice on the other line said. Then the phone hang up.

Mark looked at Natsume again and was somehow angry. "You! Do you have the fire alice? If your doing this to Sakura, stop it!" he said angrily. "What will you do if I don't?" Natsume plainly said as he watched Mikan running around while eating popcorns, like watching a movie. _Yeah he's cute but sooo arrogant...wait, did I just say cute?!_ Mark thought.

"No no no no no!" Mark suddenly said. Natsume was shocked by Mark's reaction and stared at him. _Tch...did he just blushed while looking at me a while ago? Hn. what a pathetic gay_ Natsume thought and stood up, and walked away casually.

"Hey, come back here you arrogant boy!" Mark yelled while he watched Natsume's retreating back. "Heeeellpppppp!" Mikan shouted as her hair was still burning. Mark looked at Mikan. _Where is that Byrne? He really can't be trusted in a situation like this _Mark thought.

Suddenly, a blond-haired boy with sparkling blue eyes came. "What's the problem?" the man said. "Nicky, Sakura's hair is burning! Use your alice to put out the fire!" Mark said. "Oh...who's Sakura?" Nicky asked while Mark sweatdropped. Mark pointed to Mikan who was still running in circles and calling for help.

"Okay, I'll help her" the blue eyed man said and with a point of his hand, water came out which made Mikan all soaked up.

The fire was extinguished. It was a success! "Thank you Nix" (a/n: Nix is Nicky's nickname) Mark said and blushed.

"You don't have to soak me up to help me!!" Mikan said angrily, arms crossed. "Oops...sorry!" Nicky said. "Are you  
alright now, Sakura?" Mark said with a worried face. "I'm okay..." Mikan replied sadly. "I...I'm sorry..." Mark said.

SILENCE

Mikan's frown turned into a sweet smile. "It's okay! It's not your fault that my schoolmates don't like me!" she said.  
"A-after all that humility, you can still smile?" Mark said nervously. "Of course I can!" Mikan said with a sweet smile  
again. Nicky was still there, but just in the side, watching the scene between Mark and Mikan. Any man will blush at  
Mikan's smile, even Nicky blushed, but Mark wasn't affected.

Nicky sweadropped. "Ehem!" the blond-haired boy cleared his throat to catch the attention of the boy and girl in front  
of him, breaking the 'moment'.

"By the way, that day when we met, why weren't you with your band mates?" Mikan asked curiously. "It's because he's  
staring blankly into space" Nicky playfully said and nudged Mark in the shoulder. "Shut up, BYRNE!" Mark said.  
(a/n: Nicky's last name is Byrne and they call each other by their last names in some occasions) Nicky was histerically  
laughing because of Mark's reaction.

"Actually, here's the real thing..." Mark said.

**FLASHBACK--**

Westlife was riding the black limousine to Alice Academy. Mark was staring blankly at the window. His band mates  
noticed this and asked what's wrong. "Hey Feehily (a/n: they're referring to Mark) you're in a world of your own again,  
huh?" Shane said while patting Mark's shoulder. "What a statement, you're always using our songs' titles!" Kian  
kinda complained. (a/n: They had a song entitled World of Our Own...LOL) Mark still didn't respond.

"Marky! Why don't you smile a bit? How about looking at my face?" Bryan said and started to make funny faces. The  
others started to laugh but Mark still didn't even notice them. He was deep in thoughts.

_I can't be attracted to boys...especially Nicky...he's my bestfriend...I have to prove them that I'm not gay!_ Mark thought.

"That's right!" Mark suddenly blurted out. The other four, stared at him, shocked that Mark suddenly shouted like that.

SILENCE

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaahahah!"

"What?" Mark asked 'coz he was confused. (a/n: he's dense like Mikan)

With this, his band mates laughed harder that their laughs were already heard in the streets. "What's with you? You're  
quiet a while ago and now you're suddenly shouting things!" Nicky said. A small blush crept on Mark's cheek. Oh no I'm  
blushing again! Mark thought.

Then the car suddenly stopped in front of a huge gate. "Wow! Alice Academy Japan has a much bigger gate than in  
Ireland!" Kian said. "Yeah right! I bet many pretty girls are studying in this school!" Bryan said while laughing like a  
maniac. "Your thinking about that...again?!" Shane said. "As expected of Bryan..." Kian said. Everyone except Mark  
sweatdropped.

"We're here" the driver said as the sign that they can get off the limo now. "Marky! Marky!" Shane said while waving his  
hand in front of Mark's face. Mark was still looking at the limo's window. Nicky is sooo angry now...

"MARK!" Nicky suddenly shouted that woke up Mark from his thoughts. "What?!" Mark said angrily but he gave a fake  
smile when he realized that he was speaking to Nicky. "I...I need to go to the toilet" he said and quickly got off the car  
and ran away.

This was really Mark's attitude--running away from problems. Then he didn't notice that there was an auburn-haired girl who was coming his way.

BUMP!

**END OF FLASHBACK--**

"That's why we bumped into each other" Mark said to Mikan. "So that was the real story!" Mikan and Nicky said in unison and stared at each other.

"There you are!" a boy with dark hair said.

"We were looking for you the whole time!" another boy with blond hair.

"Wow is that the girl who was humiliated on the stage a while ago?" a tall boy wearing a green t-shirt said.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2--**

**me: Yay! I'm done! Guess who were the boys at the end? If yes, well nice guess! If not, keep on guessing!**

**Mikan: I don't know who were the ones shouting at the end...(thinking)**

**Natsume: Don't waste you time thinking. You're a baka so you won't be able to figure it out.**

**Hotaru: I know who were the boys at the end...just pay me 90000 yen**

**me: Hotaru, don't spill it out!**

**Hotaru: Just give reviews and I will tell you...**

**me: Yeah...i'm a review-hungry author so please review! Thanks for those who already reviewed and to those who will review...See ya soon!**


	8. Chapter 7: Rescue Operation PLUS

**me: It's another weekend and I've got enough time to write another chap!**

**Mikan: Please review and enjoy!**

Previously...

_"That's why we bumped into each other" Mark said to Mikan. "So that was the real story!" Mikan and Nicky said in unison and stared at each other._

_"There you are!" a boy with dark hair said._

_"We were looking for you the whole time!" another boy with blond hair._

_"Wow is that the girl who was humiliated on the stage a while ago?" a tall boy wearing a green t-shirt said._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**RESCUE OPERATION**

"Oh, you spotted us again, Bry!" Nicky spat. "Oh, I just used a little alice, that's all" a blue-eyed man boasted. The other boys who were beside him laughed.

"What happened Byrne? You suddenly disappeared without saying" Kian asked. "Feehily here need some help. Well,  
not actually him but that girl" Nicky replied as he pointed his hand to the soaked Mikan with drops of water falling from her uniform. She's crying waterfalls.

"What a poor girl" Bryan said. "Yeah right" Shane commented with a short laugh.

"Kian, can you dry her up?" Mark suddenly reacted. "What? He's gonna dry me up?" Mikan interrupted. "Yeah, he has the wind alice" Shane said. _Oh, that's why_ Mikan thought "Okay, I'll help you! I'm glad to help but with payment of course!" Kian interrupted Mikan's thoughts.

Everyone sweatdropped.

_Thank god he's gonna help me but he's like Hotaru_ Mikan thought.

"Oi Kian, stop your greediness and help the little girl" Nicky said. "Don't call me a little girl!" Mikan whined."Whoa, you've got a strong voice little girl! Is that your alice?" Kian asked. Mikan was about to refuse to call her a little girl but the boy's question stunned her. She smiled mischievously. She had an idea. _If Hotaru and this man can be greedy...I should be one too! _Mikan thought.

"What are you smiling at?" Kian asked confused. "I'll answer your question if you dry me up first!" She suggested.

The others sweatdropped. "You learn fast, Sakura" Mark said and laughed lightly while Bryan, Nicky and Shane can hardly talk 'coz they're laughing like crazy. Mikan smiled proudly to them.

"Why would I waste time helping you just to find out what your alice is? I may not know that you're Alice is as useless as Mark's" Kian said. "Egan, stop that nonsense!" Shane scolded him. Mark frowned with what his bandmate said.  
"Nah, I was joking!" Kian said. "Your jokes aren't funny this time, Kian" Bryan, the master joker said.(a/n: what a nice combination of words...master joker! that's a new word from me...LOL...)

Mark is now trying his hard to fight back his tears. "Don't mind him, Marky. He didn't mean it" Nicky comforted his bestfriend. Mark looked up at Nicky and forced a smile but his eyes still shows sadness.

"As useless as Mark's alice? Mark, what's your alice?" Mikan asked to Mark. "Egan, just...dry her up please...we should introduce ourselves properly after this" Mark said. "Nice idea! Okay, no payments this time...but you'll answer my question--uh...what's your name again?" Kian asked while scratching his head.

Mikan sweatdropped but managed to smile. "I'm Sakura Mikan! Most of my classmates call me Mikan!" she cheerfully said.

"Mikan? Oh, I thought your first name was Sakura. You stated it first when you introduced yourself" Mark said while looking down.

Everyone bursted into laughter.

Later, Kian used his alice to dry Mikan's clothes and they sat down the sakura tree. "Why don't we have an open forum? So we can tell more about ourselves, our pasts and our alices!" Mikan said.

The five lads sat down with Mikan and looked at each other. "Why not?" but only four lads said...

**END OF CHAPTER 7--**

**me: Is it too short? Or too boring? Please review so I would know! By the way, I decided to add a new segment at the end of this fanfic 'coz it's so short!...it's called..."The Buzz!"**

**Mikan (suddenly appearing): Yay!**

**me: Oh, I know the readers doesn't know so much about WESTLIFE so...I'm interviewing them here and now!**

**Bryan: Really? The readers don't know much about the famous Bryan McFadden?**

**Shane: Sure they know all about you...they know you're fat, nasty and most of all...funny!**

**me: That's quite a harsh description of Bryan, Mr. Filan but now...can you introduce and tell more about yourself?**

**Bryan: How come I wasn't the one you interviewed first?**

**me: Because Shane is the lead singer of the band and you have left the band 3 years ago**

**Bryan: But still you included me in this fanfic...**

**me: Because I wanna add some funny taste of yours in my fic**

**Shane: Don't worry Bry, she'll interview you later...**

**me: Of course I will but Mr. Filan, tell us about yourself!**

**Shane: You can call me Shane by the way, about myself? Well what can I say?**

**Bryan: You can tell them that you easily forget our song lyrics!**

**Shane: Well you have a point there but--Shut up Bry! Let me talk just this time will ya?**

**Bryan goes out of the room**

**me: Okay, now that Bryan's not around, can you tell us what you do when you're not singing with Westlife?**

**Shane: Oh, I really enjoy playing with my daughter Nicole and spend time with my wife, or I go horseback-riding**

**Mikan: Wow! What a nice hobby!!**

**me: Eh...thanks for your active participation Mikan...um... but I guess this is long enough...Shane, in one-word, how can you describe yourself?**

**Shane: Mmm...that's quite complicated really but I think...FAMILY MAN!**

**Everyone sweatdrops**

**me: Uh...but that's two words, Shaney!**

**Shane: Mm...(thinking very hard)**

**me: Don't make this any longer! Come on!**

**Shane: I think it's...erm...LOYAL...?**

**me: (sweatdrop) What a nice word...Watch out for the next Westlife member I'll interview... who will he be?!**

**Bryan: That'll be me!**

**me: O-okay, if that's what you wish! SO TUNE IN and keep the REVIEWS coming!!**


	9. Chapter 8: Getting to Know the Lads

****

me: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating for a long time...

**Hotaru: That was indeed a long time..**

**me: Gomenasai, I just got busy with high-school life and many things**

**Mikan: It's okay! At least you're trying your best to spare time for updating!**

**me: Arigato, Mikan-chan! Thank you for understanding...well...I'm guilty that I forgot to put disclaimers so...  
who wants to do it?**

**Ruka: I'm glad to help! Here it goes...natsumikan383 do not own GAKUEN ALICE and Westlife...**

**me: The world is too cruel for me...Can I borrow Natsume and Nicky Byrne?**

**Natsume: Hurry up will you**

**me: Hai! This is natsumikan383 signing in!**

* * *

**Previously...**

_Why don't we have an open forum? So we can tell more about ourselves, our pasts and our alices!" Mikan said._

_The five lads sat down with Mikan and looked at each other. "Why not?" but only four lads said..._

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 8

**Getting to know the Lads**

"Can I introduce myself first?" Bryan asked. "Of course!" Mikan cheerfully said. "The name's Bryan McFadden. I love to sing, dance and I play football" he said. "My bandmates call me Bry or by my surname...hm...what else? I'm known as the one who jokes a lot" he said. "Ano...Bryan, can you play some intsruments?" Mikan asked. "Yes, I bet he can do everything...even serious things, but most especially funny things" Shane said.

"Yup! I play the guitar and piano!" Bryan replied. "What about your alice?" Mikan asked. "I have the super x-ray vision...I can even see through you!" Bryan said. With this, Mikan quickly covered her chest...(a/n: as if there's something to see)

"Don't worry, Mikan. This bad guy is just scaring you. He can't see through you because he's equipped with a device that temporarily paralise his alice when he looks at human cloth" Shane said while smiling.

"Arigato for telling me" Mikan said. "How about you introuduce yourself, Shane?" Nicky said. "Okay...I am Shane Filan. Please call me Shane...my hobby is horseback riding...I love horses...that's why I love my alice!" Shane said.

"And that is?" Mikan asked with a glint of curiousity in her eyes.

"I have the Horse Pheromone. I attract horses and I can even talk to them!" Shane said.

"Eh? That's weird but a nice alice at the same time!" Mikan said. "At this rate, I should introduce myself now. I'm Nicky Byrne. My true name's a bit longer so...I won't mention it anymore. Anyways, everyone close to me calls me Nix or Nicky. But you can call me by my surname, too!" he said. Mikan nodded and smiled. "And, Kian?" she said.

"I'm Kian Egan with the wind alice. I love performing on stage, having a night out with the lads and being in Westlife" he said. "May people just call me with my surname or call me Ki" he said.

"Well, it's my turn!" Mikan cheerfully said. The five lads or boys nodded. "Hai! I already introduced myself earlier so I'll just talk about myself more!" she added.

"You guys, call me Mikan, I have the Nullification Alice--" Mikan said but before she comtinued, Bryan spoke. "Nullification, huh? Never heard of that, must've been a rare alice...what can you do with it?" Bryan asked.

"Well, I'm 10 years old. They say my smile is my best asset...I came here to follow my bestfriend, Hotaru but ended up studying here as well. My parents left me when I was young so my grandfather was the one who raised me...that's all! Mark, it's your turn!" Mikan said to Mark just to escape from Bryan's question. _She's hiding something..._Bryan thought.

"Um...me?" he said nervously. Mikan smiled sweetly and nodded. "O-okay...well...about me...umm...I love singing...I can play the piano and the guitar too" Mark said. Mikan nodded. "Sugoi! So, what's your alice?" she asked. "My alice.." Mark hesitated and Nicky was worried for his friend. "Mark, are you ok? I can tell her your alice if you like..." Nicky suggested.

"No...I was too scared to face the truth...that this was my alice...this time, I'm gonna be proud of it!" Mark said with courage in his eyes. "That's good!" Nicky said. While Mikan had no idea what was going on.

"I...have...an alice called...The Alice of Growth!" Mark stood up and said.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Too much fighting spirit can make you over react sometimes..." Shane whispered to Kian. "Yeah right" Kian replied and laughed. Mark noticed that he was standing there for a long time and realized how he over reacted. He sat down while his face was REALLY red of embarassment.

"Eto...Alice of growth? What's that?" the innocent little girl asked. Mark fell down anime style. "If you have the alice of growth, you can change yourself to any age you want...I can make myself a child or an old man if I like..." Mark said proudly. "Really? That's a nice alice! I hope I have that kind of Alice...demo...why does Kian call it a useless alice?" Mikan asked.

Mark bowed down. His eyes were covered by his hair. He looked dead serious. Then he spoke. "It's because of this alice...no one knows...even me...how old I really am" Mark said in a serious tone.

SILENCE

"Nani?! You don't know how old are you now?!" Mikan said, breaking the silence. "Yup, that's why I hate to talk about my alice...because it is the reason...to all of my sufferings..." Mark said still in a serious tone.

Mikan was shocked upon what she heard. But later, she smiled..."Don't ever blame your alice about your sufferings...you didn't have the chance to choose your alice, and so does your alice. Everyone is unique in their own way. Maybe, that is the special thing in you that nobody else can have or steal away from you..." Mikan said. (a/n: that was too mature of her, don't you think?) Mark held his head up.

For the first time, his bandmates saw him smile. "Thanks, Mikan. Now I know...I'll always remember what you said" Mark said. "That's right...your alice can be helpful...if you use it the right way...unlike my alice..." Mikan's eyes saddened while her own words stabbed her like a knife.

"Mikan?" Mark said in a worried face.

"Bryan asked me a while ago, what can I do with my alice...the nullification alice nullifies any alice...and I won't be affected..." Mikan said in a serious tone."But...I can't even protect the ones I love..." she said as tears filled her eyes.

"So we feel the same thing after all..." Mark said.

"Huh?" Mikan stopped crying. She smiled sweetly. "Arigato ne, for cheering me up" she replied and everyone smiled. That afternoon, they shared stories and jokes. They all had a great time...

**END OF CHAPTER 8--**

**me: It's lame! It's lame! It's lame! **

**Mikan: No it's not!**

**Natsume: Yes it is..**

**me: (crying waterfalls) It is lame...isn't it?**

**Mikan: Please send some reviews to cheer up the author! Please! i beg of you...**

**me: The world is too cruel...my story is too lame...huhuhu**

**Ruka: Oh well, since the host isn't feeling well, we won't be able to interview Bryan!**

**Bryan: What?! No interview? I prepared so much for this day...**

**me: (crying waterfalls) I'm not feeling well, can't you see?**

**Nicky: Just let her rest, McFadden!**

**me: Nickyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!! You healed me!! Can I interview you?**

**Nicky: Ah...yes! But isn't this supposed to be--**

**me: Forget about Bryan! Please introduce yourself! Onegai!!**

**Bryan: What did you say? Hmph! I QUIT! (goes out of the room)**

**Nicky: He seems mad, you know...**

**me: I don't care...please tell the viewers your whole name!!**

**Nicky: Eh? O-okay...to the viewers, don't bother to memorize my whole name...(breathes deeply) It's Nicholas Bernard James Adam Byrne...got it?**

**me: Yup! In three words, how do you describe yourself?**

**Nicky: Hm...I say, thoughtful, reliable and trustworthy...**

**me: Kawaii! You're really a nice person, Nickyyyyyyy! (hugs Nicky)**

**Nicky: Can't--breathe--choking--not breathing--**

**me: Oh, sorry...please tune in and watch out for the next WESTLIFE member to be interviewed! Ja ne!  
**


	10. Chapter 9: The New Students

**me: Hi there...gomene minna-san! How long did I take to update? Maybe that was forever! Sorry...**

**Mikan: Who will do the disclaimers?**

**me: Oh, thank you for reminding me. Hmm...let's see...what about Nicky Byrne of Westlife?**

**Mikan: Yay!**

**me: Nicky, because you're amazing, please do the honors**

**Bryan: Hey how about me?!**

**Brian Peralta: And me too?**

**me: Shut up Bryan Mcfadden, and you too, Peralta. By the way, why the hell are you here?**

**Brian Peralta: I'm just coming by...hehe**

**me: (sweatdrop) I really think every person whose name is Bryan, no matter what the spelling, is logically crazy, no offense!**

**Charisse Talle: Hey, How come I'm crazy and my name's not Bryan? me: (sweatdrop) Uh...it's because you're naturally crazy...you were born to be that way**

**Charisse: Ohh...okay, buh-bye! (leaves the room)**

**me: I can't believe my classmates are like mushrooms, they can be everywhere!**

**Nicky: (annoyed) Can I do the disclaimer now?**

**me: Sorry for making you wait, Nix...you can do it now...(glares at my classmates)**

**Nicky: Here it goes...natsumikan383 doesn't own Alice Academy nor Westlife**

**me: Thanks a lot! 1..2..3..ACTION!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**The New Students**

The next day Mikan wasn't late as usual. In fact, she was the first person who arrived in the classroom. But soon, the classroom was already filled with her classmates. Everyone was surprised that Mikan arrive first in the classroom. While she just sat her on her desk, looking forward to meeting her new friends again.

**FLASHBACK...**

**"Ne, after this, can we still see each other?" Mikan asked. "Of course we can, but you just have to look for us at the right place!" Bryan joked. Kian playfully nudged him in the sides. "Seriously, we can see you again soon..." Kian said.  
"Huh? I don't understand!" Mikan said. (a/n: one word: dense!) "We'll be staying here in Japan and go sight-seeing. When we're finished, maybe we'll have time to visit again" Nicky said. "Oh, okay!" Mikan said and smiled happily.**

**...END OF FLASHBACK**

_I wonder what Bryan meant when he said I'll see them if I look for them at the right place..._Mikan thought. The classroom was still very noisy when suddenly, Hotaru came. The class was silent 'coz they were expecting the same scene every morning. They all closed their ears and eyes, preparing for Mikan's loud voice. But, nothing happened. Hotaru successfully reached her desk and sat down.

Mikan's classmates were shocked as the cheerful brunette didn't hug Hotaru. By this time, they already knew that this means one thing--Mikan has a problem. But no, they should've known better...

Just when the classmates went back to their own businesses, Mikan stood up and walked to Hotaru's desk."Good morning, Hotaru!" Mikan greeted and smiled as she went back to her desk. She sat there again, thinking of the lads.  
oh, and one thing...she was actually QUIET...

**FLASHBACK...  
"...and there was Simon, he was like, was he the blond guy?" Shane finished his story about his weird old hairstyle and how it annoyed Simon Cowell on their first meeting. Everyone was really laughing their guts out! "Your hairdo really reflects your attitude, right?" Bryan said. "Yeah, just like Mikan, her hair is bouncy and she's cheerful and jumpy" Kian said. (a/n: what a nonsense topic...but it isn't now... "And she's brave too, imagine she just went all the way here,  
ALONE, just to follow her bestfriend?" Shane said. "Well, I'm not really brave, just someone who loves an emotionless person to be her friend" Mikan replied and smiled shyly.**

**"Emotionless person?" The five lads in front of her asked in unison.**

**"Yeah, she's always quiet and doesn't express her feelings much. And you should've seen her amethyst eyes, they looks so cold. But I know deep inside there's a warmth, waiting to break free" Mikan said.**

**"Are you sure you don't love her more than a friend coz...that'll make you a lesbo" Bryan joked. "Bryan..." Shane said and save him that 'shut up' look. Then Bryan pouted. "I was just making the situation lighter and suddenly you shot me this look that clearly says (mimics a girl's voice) Shut up, bryan!" he muttered. "Hey, you're not obliged to make every situation funny Bryan. It's not like something you have to do" Mark said. "Oh thank you, Mr. Serious!" Bryan said.**

**"Hey! Stop arguing now, let Mikan continue talking" Kian said. "And every morning, I always try to hug her but she just gets her baka gun and shoot me. Seriously, it hurts a lot" Mikan said while showing her scars in the elbows. "Wow, a baka gun can do this? I may not know what that thing is, but I'm sure it's deadly" Bryan said.**

**"I think you better stop pushing yourself into her. Maybe she just needs some space...you gotta think of yourself now or else your body will be overly abused!" Mark adviced. Mikan nodded and looked at the other lads to ask for approval.  
"Yeah he's totally right" Nicky spoke. "He just took the words out of my mouth" Shane agreed. "I agree" Kian said while nodding. "Whatever they say" Bryan said and rolled his eyes.**

**"Thanks for the advice!" Mikan replied cheerfully, satisfied about what her friends adviced her.  
...END OF FLASHBACK**

_If I'll follow their advice on Hotaru, I should do the same to Natsume. I always greet him in the morning but he always ignores me..._Mikan thought.

Suddenly, Mikan's thought was interrupted by the screaming of Natsume and Ruka's fan girls. "Here they go again"  
Mikan remarked as she rolled her eyes. "Good morning Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted cheerfully. Then Natsume looked at her which Mikan noticed. Then she snubbed him and went back to her seat.

_What's with her today?_ the kuro neko asked himself while he sat on his seat in his usual position. His feet were still on the desk and he just started reading his manga. And the gay-like teacher came in...

"Good morning class!" Narumi said while the students were dumbstrucked. Wait! If you're thinking that he's wearing one of his weird costumes again, then you're wrong. For the first time in the past year, (a/n: or in his whole life) Narumi wore something...uh how can I say this...MANLY and FORMAL...

Can you believe it? He was actually wearing a black tuxedo with matching black pants and a pair of shiny black shoes.  
A very red rose was put near his chest.

"Uh...excuse me Narumi-sensei...who died?" Nonoko asked that made everyone including the teacher fall down anime style while the kuro neko and the blackmail queen sweatdropped. "Seriously, what made you wear that tuxedo...so.  
manly" Mochu said as he tried to get up.

Narumi cleared his throat and looked like someone who'll say an important announcement. "Today we have five new students!" he blurted out the news. The students were shocked and others were happy. Some didn't even cared to listen to Narumi, as usual, the famous black cat, the ice queen and wait, also Mikan? She was thinking about how to meet Westlife again. _Have they finished sight-seeing? Will they really come back and see me? Or have they forgotten everything about me?_ auburn-haired girl thought.

"They names are..." Narumi paused as the temperature seems to rise because of the tense.

"Uh...what was it your names again, boys?" Narumi asked five people near the door. The students sweatdropped.The shadows of the new students added to the thrilled children.(a/n: Am I supposed to call them teens?) But the boy nearest to the door decided to enter the classroom and therefore revealing his angelic face. "Nevermind, we'll just introduce ourselves" the boy with dark hair with really baby blue eyes.

The girls screamed in delight except for the people who wasn't paying any attention. For the first time that morning, Mikan paid some attention. The dark-haired boy beside her teacher catched her attention. _I think I already met him before..._Mikan thought. When the boy noticed Mikan staring, he winked at her for an unknown reason. Because of this, Mikan felt herself blush.

"My name is Kenta Tsukijiro, 10 years old, alice of growth" the new student said. _Alice of Growth? Isn't that Mark's alice? So, Mark pretended to be a 10 year old boy just to be classmates with me? How about the others?_ Mikan thought. (a/n: When did she become so clever? Oh well...)

Then a boy who's a little fat with dark hair too came in. "And I'm Kenji Tsukijiro, 11 years old, alice of location" the blue-eyed boy said showing no emotions and also winked at Mikan. Other girls were hysterical because they thought the new students winked at them.(a/n: feelers!) _Wait, that Kenji...don't tell me that's Bryan? Mikan thought as she examined Kenji at the front. And when did he have the alice of location?_ Mikan asked herself. She just noted to herself that she's definitely gonna talk to them after class to answer all her questions.

Another raven-haired boy with hazel eyes came in. "Kenshin Tsukijiro, 12 years old, horse pheromone" he coldly said while his hands are in his pockets. _Shane?! He's so different! He's looks so cold, his warm smile is gone_..Mikan thought. After she thought of this, like he was reading her mind, he secretly flashed a warm smile on her that nobody except Mikan noticed.

The last ones were two blondies. The first one was taller who wore an earring giving him a bad boy image while the other one had an unhealed scar on his face making him look so soft and delicate. Their eyes were both blue and their faces were almost identical. "We are the Tsukijiro twins" they said in unison. "I'm Kenu, 13 years old, alice of ice" the first one said while glaring at everyone. "I'm Keno, 13 years old, storm alice" the second one said as he smiled at everyone. (a/n: Yeah they're not really twins...can't you see how they contrast each other?) "Technically, I am older than Keno for about 1 minute making me the eldest of the Tsukijiro brothers" the first one added.

_Nicky and Kian?! (sweatdrop) They even got the nerve to call themselves twins when their attitudes are overly opposite...they do look nearly identical though. Nice disguise!_ Mikan thought.

"Okay, now that the new students introduced themselves. I'm just gonna give more info about them. Their star rankings are all special. Kenu, Keno and Kenji are in the Active ability type class, Kenshin in the Predisposition type and Kenta,in the special ability class" Narumi added. "Today is combination class day, so you can go to your type classes now! Ja ne!" he said and quickly got out of the room. The students followed shortly including Hotaru. Natsume was still asleep on his desk with a manga covering his face.

"Whatta rude teacher, he didn't even let us sit" Bryan a.k.a. Kenji said. "C'mon let's find a place to sit" Kenu said. When they reached Mikan's chair... "Let's sit here" Kenta decided. All the five of them sat in Mikan's desk, since her seatmate was absent. This was their seating arrangement...

Kenshin-Kenji-Kenta-Mikan-Kenu-Keno

Mikan just smiled as she knew that they did it on purpose. "Hello!" Mikan greeted. "Hn" all of them except Kenta said.  
"Stop being so cold now, nobody's here now...just us" Mikan said. "How about him?" Kenji said and pointed to the sleeping Natsume. Mikan turned her head to see the kuro neko sound asleep. She shook him to wake him up. "Hey PERVERT, wake up now and go somewhere else to read your useless manga" she said. The manga slipped down Natsume's face revealing his crimson eyes. I'll obey you now...just now...Natsume thought.

He just stood up and picked up his manga then went away. When he was finally gone...Mikan sighed. "Now I've got a million questions to ask you and you gotta answer them all!" Mikan said facing the five boys.

**END OF CHAPTER 9-  
me: What will happen next? I don't know! Please give me suggestions please! But we gotta interview a Westlife member now...**

**Bryan:You'll interview me today and it's official...even though the author gets richer or poorer, in sickness and in health,  
only death can stop you interviewing me!**

**me: O-okay, no problem...First question...Of all you ever did while being in Westlife, what was the most memorable one?**

**Bryan: Well, being in Westlife was already memorable but I think the best part is touring the world and meeting a lot of girls...erm...I mean...friends!**

**me: Oh you slipped your tongue there, pricky. Okay so if you loved being in Westlife, why did you leave the band 3 years ago?**

**Bryan: It was nothing personal, I just wanna spend more time with my family**

**me: Nothing personal, huh? And with a solo career, did you become successful?**

**Bryan: My first single topped the UK charts but the next albums were a bit of a flop. So, my management decided for me to sing with someone, and that's Delta Goodrem**

**me: What things did you miss now that you're not in Westlife?**

**Bryan: I missed the tight schedule 'coz I'm easily bored when I don't have something to do. Also the boys' night out,  
the feeling of being in a group and of course, I missed the lads...**

**me: Ohhhh...so dramatic! So, why do you love to make things better?**

**Bryan: I love to make people happy 'coz I want to share my happiness!**

**me: Wow, with that answer, you can be Ms. Universe...uh, I mean, Mr. Universe LOL**

**Bryan: Two words--Har Har Har**

**me: What's wrong with people nowadays? They can't even count right!**

**Bryan: Shut up**

**me: I just accepted your request to interview you now and then you're gonna act like that? Huhuhu...**

**Bryan: Shut up the parrot behind you**

**parrot: Give me crackers! Crackers! Or I'll eat your hair!**

**me: Do parrots eat hair?**

**Bryan: No, except this parrot**

**me: So my dear readers, I gotta run or else this parrot will eat my hair...I don't wanna be bald...please don't expect that I can update fast but I'll see you next year! LOL...just joking...natsumikan383 signing out!**


	11. Chapter 10: Secrets and more

**me: Hey guys, in case you're interested, I'm back! Sorry for the delay, I was too preoccupied by school...**

**Natsume: Who cares?**

**me: I understand how you feel, Natsume. You're jealous 'coz you don't have many scenes in my latest chaps. I'm really,  
really, truly sorry (but not sincerely)**

**Natsume: Shut up or I'll burn you!**

**me: Don't worry, the original GA cast will be well exposed in this chap, I hope...hehe**

**Yuu: Um...really?**

**me: Yes, Iinchou! Is that good news to you?**

**Nonoko & Anna: It is good news to us!**

**me: Okay, okay, don't be over excited...but first I wanna say that I don't own GA and Westlife, they're all owned by their owners...let's get it on, natsumikan383 signing in! **

* * *

**Previously...**  
_When he was finally gone...Mikan sighed. "Now I've got a million questions to ask you and you gotta answer them all"  
Mikan said facing the five boys._

**Chapter 10 **

**The Answers to a Million questions**

"And what are those questions?" Kenshin asked. "Wait, can you go back to your true ages first 'coz I'm not comfortable with your faces now..." Mikan suggested. "Right!" Kenta said.

The five new students held hands until a red blinding light came out from Kenta's hand which made Mikan close her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she saw Westlife standing to the positions the five new students were supposed to be.

"Okay, so why did you pretend to be new students? How did the other four became kids? When did you have new alices? Why does Mark have one alice? What is this all about?" Mikan bombarded them with questions.

"Whoa, easy with your questions, Mikan. You just have to say it one at a time so we can answer them," Mark said and smiled. "(sighs) I get it, first question, why did you pretend to be new students?" the auburn-haired girl asked.

"It was Mark's idea, he wanted to go back, we never knew his alice can also affect us. I mean, he transformed us into kids!" Kian spat unbelievably. "Yeah, and he once said that Mark's alice is useless," Bryan said as he glared at Kian.  
The blondie, just scratched his head and smiled nervously. "I said it was a joke!" he replied. "It's okay. I didn't mind him," Mark said.

"But how?" the brunette asked. "Mark wanted to go here in Alice Academy without being noticed that he's from Westlife. So what he did was, he used his alice," Nicky stated. "Then, when we all started stopping him, telling him that we can go back here in another disguise," Bryan added. "But the moment we touched Mark, we didn't know that he already used his alice. And kaboom! There came the red light and we all transformed into kids," Kian finished the story. "Yeah, that was it," was all Shane could say.

"So that's what happened...how did you come up with your names?" Mikan giggled a little when she asked. "Actually,  
before we transformed, we were watching telly (a/n: telly means T.V. I don't know why but that's how they call it) and a character there was named Ken, so we decided that our names would be starting in Ken. We just added something to come up with Japanese names," Shane explained. "The last name was my idea!" Kian said proudly. The others sweatdropped. "So what?" the others said in unison while Kian was in his depressed mode.

"Okay...now when did you guys have new alices?" Mikan asked onced again. "That was another thing that we didn't know, too. We only got our other alice when we transformed into kids," Kian said. "I think our alices just become stronger when it combined with Mark's alice," Nicky said. "Yeah, after we all transformed, they were noticing the changes in them and started discovering their new alices when Kian tried to use his wind alice. He tried to use some wind to cool down our food then suddenly, a storm raged and our dining room was a mess!" Mark said and laughed.

"Hey, that's not something to be laughed on. Take note that I cleaned the mess afterwards!" Shane said and pouted. Everyone laughed. "It was followed by Nicky's discovery of his ice alice when he tried to defreeze the refrigerator and it turned out that he freezed it even more!" Bryan said between laughs which made everyone laugh too.

"But the last part had to be the funniest--that's when Bryan discovered his location alice," Nicky started. "Yeah, when Mark lost his boxer shorts and accused us of keeping it in our cabinets," Shane added. "So Bryan tried to use his x-ray alice to see through our closets but he was surprised when it didn't work," Kian continued. Mikan nodded as a sign that she was following.

"And I made a complete fool out of myself when I suddenly shouted, 'It's in the washing machine!' and then we found out it was really there,"Bryan said and bowed his head in embarassment. Everyone (a/n: even me) was literally, rolling on the floor laughing. "Yeah that would be the funniest!" Mark blurted while laughing.

When they all finally stopped laughing...(a/n: maybe that was after 3 hours?) "But why didn't Shane have a new alice?" Mikan asked. Westlife suddenly became serious. "I retained my alice because I love it!" Shane cheerfully replied.

"By the way, Our asian tour just ended here in Japan so we have 3 months to study here" Shane said as he glanced at his fellow mates. The other lads nodded in agreement. Mikan's auburn eyes widened in excitement. "Yay!" she said. "Oh, I think it's getting late, see you tomorrow, Mikan!" Bryan said and once again the five lads held hands (a/n: it's a gay thing to do, right? sorry...) then transformed back into kids. "Okay, bye!" Mikan said and went outside of the classroom.

They all didn't know that a raven-haired boy with crimson eyes was listening and watching their whole conversation. He left just after Mikan left.

The five lads left in the classroom was relieved to see no noisy girl around. "That was close. I never thought she was that clever to ask us such question," Kenshin said. "Don't underestimate her. After all she's Yuka's daughter. Most of the time they're dense, but they are times that they are just smart," Kenji said firmly. "Kenta, don't get too close with her. She musn't discover that we're sent by the AAO and I am using my Change Alice on her. She is stronger than I thought," Kenshin said. Kenta nodded.

**Kenta's P.O.V.**

"Kenta, don't get too close with her. She musn't discover that we're sent by the AAO and I am using my Change Alice on her. She is stronger than I thought," Kenshin said and I nodded.

But inside me, I doubted this. I didn't want to abduct Mikan just for the AAO. I found a true friend. And I like her. What?  
I like her? That's a new thing. At least I don't like Kenu now. I want to tell her everything. That my true name was Kenta Tsukijiro and not Mark Feehily. That she was changing because of Kenshin's alice. That I also have another alice, the nullification alice, like her. That we aren't really Westlife.That we just made up everything we ever said to her. And that I was a big fake. But I also want to tell her that I had no choice to do this...we should do this to repay our parent's debt to the AAO. I hope one day she can forgive, if that day ever comes...

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Westlife may be her bestfriend but we should make her feel at ease with our true forms, so we won't have to transform all over again,"Kenu said. "Yeah we should," Keno added. "Too bad for her, she doesn't know that the Westlife that she idolized was just in Ireland, enjoying their own lives," Kenji said and smirked. After their conversation, they went separately to their special star rooms.

**The next day...**

Mikan was again the first one to arrive in the class room. Which was unknown to her, the effect of Kenshin's alice. So she started another day while thinking of Westlife. Oddly enough, Kenta was the second person who reached the classroom. He sat beside Mikan and didn't talk.

"Hey Mark, where are the others?" Mikan asked. "Sleeping, and by the way, call me Kenta, be used to it ," he emotionlessly said. Mikan was puzzled but she smiled. "If that's what you say, Kenta!" she said and emphasized the word 'Kenta' which made him blush and unluckily, the brunette noticed. Good thing she was dense. "Mar--uh I mean,  
Kenta, why are you so red? Do you have a fever?" she said and touched Kenta's forehead.

Just as the tangerine-named girl touched his forehead, Kenta felt electricity flowing through his body. He wasn't used to be touched by girls, since all his siblings were boys and his mother died just after he was born. He felt some chill down his spine and his heart was beating faster. _Is this what they call love?_ he asked himself. But his thoughts were interrupted by a monotone voice from the door.

"What are you two doing?" Hotaru said and looked at Mikan. "Oh good morning Hotaru! I was just checking if he has a fever because a while ago he was so red," Mikan replied as she put her hand down, making Kenta a little bit disappointed. This time, Hotaru looked at Kenta. He was trying to hide his blush but the ice queen just figured it out. "He doesn't have a fever, he's blushing," Hotaru frankly said as she walked to her desk.

Kenta blushed harder. How could that girl say that so upright and calm? "What are you talking about? And who are you by the way?" he coldly said. "She's Imai Hotaru! My bestest best friend!" Mikan cheerfully said and hugged Hotaru. (a/n: Is there even a word bestest? Mikan, Mikan, Mikan...)

And the ice queen surprisingly allowed the noisy girl to hug her. She was doing it to make Kenta jealous, and he was. "Yeah like I care..." he said out of anger. The brunette was shocked to hear this from the Mark she knew. He can also be cold sometimes Mikan thought. Then, Hotaru reached her desk while the brown-eyed girl sat down beside the dark-haired boy. She didn't dare to talk to him again, not in this form.

While on the other side of the desk, the blue-eyed boy was regretting what he just said a while ago. _I can't believe I said that out of anger. Wait, was it really anger? Or was it already jealousy?_ he thought. (a/n: Yes! You're sooo dense...)

His body jerked when he saw Natsume entering the classroom. _That arrogant brat!_ Kenta thought. While the cheerful brunette was surprised 'coz the kuro neko wasn't the kind of person who'd come so early. And one thing's also not quite right. Ruka wasn't with the black cat in going to school and that was really strange.

"Ne, Natsume-kun, where's Ruka-pyon?" she asked.

_The raven haired boy was pissed. She's looking for Ruka when she didn't even greet me? Hn. I don't care_ he thought.  
"Don't know, don't care," he replied bluntly and walked straight to his desk with his usual position."You don't care? He's your bestfriend! Aren't you worried that something might've happened to him?" Mikan scolded. "Just leave him alone,  
Mikan," Kenta said. Nobody even noticed that Hotaru was recording the conversation on tape.

The auburn-eyed girl slumped down and sighed. "I guess he will never change!" she said, loud enough for Natsume to hear her. "That guy's a perv, don't waste your time on him," the blue-eyed boy said to Mikan. "Hey, Ken-whatever-your- name-is, I know your secret. So don't think that I can't take you down..." the crimson-eyed boy warned him.

Kenta was shocked. _Which secret did the kuro neko know? Their secret that the Tsukijiro brothers are Westlife or the fact that they were sent by the AAO? But if he knew that they're from the AAO, the kuro neko himself would've attacked them when he had a chance, but he didn't. But he could've also kept this secret to control and blackmail them._ "I hate secrets!" he muttered under his breath.

Soon, the students of class 2-B were flooding the classroom. Ruka eventually showed up and was thinking why his bestfriend went to school without him. The seats were almost filled but there were no signs of the other four Tsukijiros.  
Mikan was worried..."Kenta, are you sure they're coming to school today? Why aren't they here yet?" she asked. "Yes I know they'll come," he replied without looking to the brunette for he feared that he'd blush again.

During Jinno's class, he took the oppurtunity to get his small phone from his pocket and dialed a series of numbers. "Hello? Where are you?" he asked Kenshin, who was on the other side of the line. "Boss called, he said we gotta think of a strategy to get her, we'll talk about it next week," he said in monotone. "Wait, you won't come to school?" Kenta asked. "We won't for one week," this time it was Kenu's voice. "The Tsukijiro clan is planning a reunion," Kenji said on the other line. "Um...Can I come?" Kenta shyly whispered to the phone.

"No!" those were four of his elder brothers. He was saddened by their sudden rise of voice. "Sorry, I was just asking" he apologized. "It's okay, we should be the one who's sorry. They say the youngest should take care of the mission when the elders are not around. So, we trust you bro.." it was none other than Keno. "We'll see you next week, bye," was the last things that Kenshin said before the phone hang up.

"Shit!" Kenta shouted which caught everyone's attention and unluckily, the teacher--Jin-jin!

"Tsukijiro, how dare you swear in my class so loudly, I'll talk to you in the faculty room later," the terror teacher said. "Hn. And what if I don't? I swear you'll be fifty years old when I arrive there," he threatened. With this, Jinno was reminded of his alice. I can tell he has the Alice of Growth...damn! the teacher thought. "I'll let you pass now, but I hope this won't happen again," he decided.

"What happened?" Mikan whispered. "My brothers--I mean, the lads aren't gonna go to school for one week," he said. "Why?" she asked. "Nevermind" he said to avoid her question. Natsume noticed them whispering to each other and he thought it was like flirting. He clenched his fist and watched the two people at his front until the classes ended. Ruka was worried 'coz he knows that his bestfriend gets angry whenever some guys come too close with Mikan.

After school, Mikan wanted to go to Central Park. "Hotaru, can you go with me to the Central Park, please?" she asked.  
"No," was all the great ice queen can say. "Okay, nevermind" the brunette said and went away. _She's weird today, usually, she won't give up until I say yes. Nevermind, I'm hungry...now where can I buy crabs?_ she thought as she continued fixing her invention.

"Hey Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan, wanna go to Central Park with me?" the cheerful nullifier asked. "Sorry, Mikan-chan but we've got to review for the exams coming," the twins (a/n: are they really twins? please confirm...) said in unison. "I understand. Good luck!" the brunette said and went away.

_Everyone's busy today...hmm, how about Mark? I'm sure he'd say yes..._she thought and went to his room. "Mark? Uh-I mean Kenta? Are you there?" she said as she knocked at the door. "Yes, I'm here" he replied. "Can you go with me to the Central Park?" she asked. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Kenta, looking like he just arised from the dead. "No thanks" he said and was about to close the door but Mikan blocked it with her feet.

"Please? Everyone's so busy and I thought you've never been in Central Park so..." she trailed off. "Okay" he replied coldly but his eyes show happiness. "Thank you Kenta!" Mikan said and kissed Kenta on his cheek. He blushed every shade of red and pink, gosh, he blushes a lot! "Don't ever mention it" he said and they walked to the bus station.

* * *

**END of CHAPTER 10--  
**

**me: Okay that was fine...my longest chap ever! Wait, can I cancel the extra segment 'coz my eyes are sore in staring the computer screen... **

**Mikan: Fine with me! **

**me: How about the lads? **

**Westlife: whatever... **

**me: Oh, don't be like the Tsukijiro brothers...well, I gotta get some sleep, I hope I can...this has been natsumikan383 and I'm signing out! I'll see y'all when I see ya!**


	12. Chapter 11: A Secret Wrapped by Secrets

**me: I'm so exhausted!**

**Hotaru: And so am I...for waiting for you to update this stupid fic...**

**me: Go on! Kill me if you like 'coz I don't care! I'm not in the mood. But I decided that my mood's not gonna stop me**** from uploading this chap! That's how I love you! ;-)**

**Mikan: Kawaii! I'm touched! **

**Natsume: Hn. Girls.**

**me: Whatev flame freak! So, about this chap, I'm gonna reveal more secrets and I think that the ending will be near! So just tune in, ne?**

**Bryan: Reminder, we have to diclaim some things and say a disclaimer. So can I do it?**

**me: Yeah, I'll give you a chance Bry...since I've just heard that you're engaged to Delta Goodream, the Australian singer...**

**Bryan: (blushes) Uhm, yeah. Weren't you the number one fan of Westlife? Then you gotta know that I was engaged to Delta since last year...**

**me: Yes I am Westlife's no. 1 and maybe their youngest fan! But I'm kinda busy these days because of the, you know, the freakin' exams! **

**Mark: Are you gonna keep on babbling or I'll do the the disclaimer for Bryan? **

**me: Is it okay for you, Bryan?**

**Bryan: (blushing again as he was thinking of Delta Goodrem) Uh..yeah, I guess...for Delta (suddenly runs to the door and disappears)**

**me: Well that was weird...**

**Mark: I'm starting! NatsuMikan 383 DOES NOT own Gakuen Alice including me, and Westlife...**

**me: Yeah, that was it...Natsumikan383 signing in!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

A Secret wrapped in Secrets

"Kenta, do you like ice creams?"

The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes as it was the brunette's 100th question that he had to answer, or else, he'll make her sad. They're currently in a bus going to Central Park.

"No.." he replied for the umpteenth time. Mikan pouted. "Oh c'mon! Be the Mark that I knew! He always make me smile...and you...?" she sadly said. He was also affected by what she said. I even answer your stupid questions just to avoid making you upset and all you think about is that Mark, Mark, Mark! he angrily thought. "I'm not the Mark you knew before. Changing into a kid affects my attitude. That explains why my bandmates aren't so usual when they're in their kid forms," he explained.

**Kenta's P.O.V.**

That was my explanation of my behavior. (sigh) I lied, again. This was my true character. The friend that Mikan liked was not me. It was all because of Kenshin's change alice. Whenever my brothers and I talk, we talk like the real Westlife...Kenshin trained hard just to specialize his alice for that. He trained hard just to change our respective characters into the Westlife member we are pretending to be. So that means, if Mark was here, Mikan would've become his best friend? Wait a minute...was that just a camera click I heard? Maybe, maybe not...who cares?! Now, where were we?

Okay, talking about Mark Feehily, he was the one that I should pretend to be. I know a little about his background. He was always tagged as gay or a homo or whatever. Somehow, I can relate...this may sound so ridiculous but I admit that I sometimes blush whenever I see cute boys...and worse, towards my elder brother...Kenu...

But hey...isn't this an aircon bus? Why am I feeling so hot? Oh well, here goes Mikan...My train of thoughts was interrupted when a sharp voice reached my ears.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Mark, we're here!" the tangerine-named girl spat as she hopped outside the bus. He winced as her voice was already hurting his eardrums. "I said, call me Kenta" he said. "Okay, Kenta, can you please lend me some rabbits? I...forgot to bring my wallet and left it in my room..." she said. He slapped his forehead, who can ever compete with Mikan's so-called idiotic ways? He dug his hand into his pocket and handed a 50-rabbit bill to the girl in front of him. She smiled at him and it already made his day.

"Let's go to where the Howalons are sold!" the brunette said as she dragged him into the Howalon stall. "Hola-ho--what?" he asked, and didn't even have a clue how unlucky it was for him to be ignorant of this foreign delicacy. He came from a rich family, and they always eat gourmet food in five-star restaurants.

"One box of Howalon, please!" Mikan said to the vendor. "Oh, who's that lucky guy with you? Is he your boyfriend? Well, I'll give a free box for the cute couple!" the old man behind the counter said and handed the brunette two boxes of Howalon. The auburn-haired girl blushed and she was speechless. She didn't even have time to answer, she wanted  
say no thanks to the free box of Howalon, but...

Kenta's hand wrapped around Mikan's waist like a snake and pulled her closer to him which made her blush even more. "Thank you for the treat...I'm sure my girlfriend would be happy for the extra box of that...food" he said and smirked. The old man smiled at him as the dark-haired boy accepted it willingly. Then Kenta dragged Mikan unto a bench nearby, his hand still wrapped in the nullifier's waist.

**Someone's P.O.V.**

I was following Mikan and that Kenta since I saw them walking past by the sakura tree. I was there at the bus they were in, too. I wore black sunglasses so the two idiots won't recognize me. Somehow I'm suspecting that Imai is following them too...I gotta make sure she won't notice me either. So, eagerly watched them from the back of their seats. I noticed Polka talking to him but his reactions were not clear from my view. He was sitting near the window, I think.

I don't know why, but I'm really pissed about all of this! Why did I even bother to follow her all the way here? Tch. Like I care about her. I think all this chaos started when that boyband arrived in this stupid school. Maybe they're the root of all these things...Oh no! They're going out of the bus now...

I was shocked when I got off the bus, Mikan was already pulling that kid around. And following them, it led me to the Howalon store. I watched intently at them, trying to contain all my anxiousness. Wha--what's he doing? He's taking advantage of MY Mikan! How dare he wrap his hand around her waist when I can't even go near 1 meter from her?! Good. Now they're heading to a bench.

**Normal P.O.V.**

When they were already sitting, the brown-eyed girl finally put herself together. "What did you do that for?!" she asked while she was fuming mad. He smirked and said, "You like to have more of those delicacies, right? So I pretended tobe your boyfriend just for you to get an extra box," he flatly explained.

"Oh, that was a helpful explanation!" Mikan sarcastically said. Kenta just rolled his eyes, concealing his happiness thathe was feeling at the moment that he spent with his 'love'. "I was just helping, that's all" he muttered. The brunette looked at him with gently and said, "I'm really sorry, Mark! I--thank you..." He cocked his eyebrow. "I won't accept those words of gratitude unless you call me Kenta..." he coldly said. A vein popped out from the nullifier's head. "But your true name is Mark Feehily! Why do you prefer calling yourself Kenta when your true name is Mark!" she scolded him.

**Someone in the bushes' P.O.V.**

Mikan is angry. What are they talking about? So this was why she didn't go near Hyuuga anymore? Now, she and that Kenta seem to be close. But that boy is one of the Tsukijiro siblings, right? I don't quite trust them, you know. There's a secret wrapped in the way they befriend Mikan. They're not friendly...but Mikan acts like she'd known them for so long! Kenta Tsukijiro versus Natsume Hyuuga...hmm...seems like a big scoop. Just a few more pictures and I'm outta here. I can't stand the ranting of this animal boy beside me. But as to Mikan; she finally grew up.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Suddenly, the clouds darkened and rain started to fall. "Great" everyone thought, uhm, that's ironically. Mikan and Kenta found shelter inside the Howalon store. The old man who was the vendor invited them in. "Thank you for inviting us, Mr...?" Mikan asked the old man as she said thank you to him. "Right, you've always bought Howalons from me but I never had time to introduce myself. I'm Nagihiko Kazuma, my grandchildren call me Nagi-chan for a reason I don't know," the old man replied raggedly, it seems that he was nearly 60 years old from his voice.

"Oh really? Kawaii! But, can I call you ji-chan? I really miss my grandpa and I just decided that you'll just be my grandpa for now!" Mikan said cheerfully. The old man just laughed a little to what the little girl said. 'She's indeed young, wild and free' the old man thought.

Suddenly, the wind blew hard and because of that, Mikan started to sneeze. "Ahchooooooooo!!"

"Whoa, little girl...you've got a serious cold there hn?" Kenta worriedly said. "Don't worry...I will recover...soon" the cheerful girl said between sneezes. "And hey, when did you started talking like Natsume?" she added with a pout. He just gave a rare smile. It truly was rare. But in his mind, he can't help thinking….

'This can't be normal...just moments ago it was so sunny...it was even hot! And now, there's a storm...could this be the effect of Keno's alice?' he asked himself. Mikan noticed that the dark-haired boy was silent. "Mark-kun!" she snapped him outta his thoughts. "What, are you in your world of your own again?" Mikan jokingly asked. Kenta looked suddenly at her and seriously said, "If I'm talking like that arrogant friend of yours, then you're talking like my bandmates," The tangerine-named girl sweetly smiled and this time for sure, Kenta BLUSHED! (a/n: WOW! It's a miracle!)  
She said…"SO, we're even!" and Kenta had another mischievous idea in his mind.

"We're still not even" he said. "Huh?" she asked, puzzled. The dark-haired boy quickly kissed Mikan's cheek. "You suddenly kissed me when you asked me to go here…and now we're finally even…" he said with a smirk. (a/n: He's becoming more and more like Natsume! Waah!) While Mikan, was blushing furiously because of what he did. Yeah, she was speechless.

Kenta's smirking face suddenly turned serious when he realized he's not gonna have moments like this with Mikan any longer. Any time, their mission will possibly end. "Arigatou...that's the first Japanese word I ever learned from you...Arigatou, Mikan..." he said with pure sincerity."Oh Mark-I mean Kenta, I'm really sorry for arguing with you a while ago. I promise to call you Kenta from now on!" the auburn-haired girl replied as she recovered from her blushing state.

'That wind...I know that was Keno's first alice, but can it be possible that my brothers are watching me now?' the boy with growth alice thought to himself. He regained his composure in case his brothers were really spying on him now. The rain was falling non-stop and it felt like the day when God ordered Noah to build an ark for a huge flood. Too exaggerated, right? But then...

"Jii-chan, how do you make the Howalons?" it was a question that Mikan was dying to ask. She had the chance to be in the home of the famous candy in Alice Academy, so she had to take advantage of it while she can. "Your curiousity is really showing now, huh, little girl?" Kenta said while playing with Mikan's hair. "Now you're talking like Natsume-kun…AGAIN!" the brunette remarked in return. Kenta clenched his fist. 'Why does she always talk about that flame caster kid?!' Kenta thought, probably out of jealousy.

The gray-haired man smiled curtly and nodded. He ushered them inside a room full of horses. "This is where we make our Howalons..." he said, smirking."What?! In a room full of horses?!" the nullifier shouted in dismay. In her imagination, the place where the Howalons are made...is a place like heaven that's why you feel angels flying around you when you eat them. But this was a stinking place, a barn! Darn! (a/n: Wow! It rhymes!)

'And now...horses?! This is gotta be Kenshin's Horse Pheromone...' Kenta thought. "The soft filling of Howalons were made from the horses' eyes!" the old man said in delight, or let me rephrase that, squealed in delight.

"WHAT?!"

"And then...we will freeze it until it becomes water (a/n: huh?) and then, we will put some horse eye on it and then...Ta da! There goes your favorite candy...sealed in a beautiful decorated box!" the old man continued and...

"NOOOOO!! My delicious Howalon was made from horse eyes!" and that was it...TOTAL BREAKDOWN!

Mikan puked all over the place. What made her dizzier was that she still had a cold from that gush of wind a while ago. The old man smirked and slowly changed its face. It appeared to be younger and younger until...there, the place where the old man stood was...

"Kenu?!" was Kenta's shocked but still composed reaction.

"B-but--you were the old man all along?!" he added. "Yes, I am..." Kenu replied and began changing his appearance once more...to Nicky Byrne..."And you've done well, younger brother...now we can repay our family's debt by abducting her!" Kenu/Nicky said while patting Kenta's head before pointing to Mikan. 'He's so evil...yet he looks cuter in Nicky Byrne's form. Uh-oh, not again! Damn it!' Kenta thought.

The brunette's chocolate orbs widened. "What's the meaning of this?" the nullifier managed to ask and gave a help-me look to Kenta, but he looked away. Then, three dark figures appeared from nowhere. It was the other members of Westlife. "Sakura Mikan...you really are stupid, didn't you even notice that this was just our outer appearance?" Bryan spat and laughed evilly. "Bryan..." Mikan said weakly. "No, Mikan...he's not Bryan, and I'm not Shane..." Shane said with an evil smirk plastered on his luscious lips. (a/n: uh...ignore the compliment!) "Shane..." Mikan muttered.

"WE AREN'T WESTLIFE!" Kenta said and with a flash of red blinding light...the so-called Westlife was in their true forms--the Tsukijiro brothers. "MARK!" Mikan couldn't contain her bewilderment. "Tell her the truth, Kenta..." Keno said softly. "Kian..." Mikan said in tears. "N--" but before Kenta could disagree..."DO IT NOW!" Kenu said in a deadly tone. And Kenta breathed in sharply and revealed everything...

"Mikan, if the first Japanese word I learned from you was Arigatou...then the second one will be...Gomene! Sorry… I've always wanted to say this to you. I am not the Mark you know I was. I am me, now. And we are the Tsukijiro brothers...our family had this huge debt to the AAO and now, after they died, we inherited the debt from them.

We were ordered to abduct you from this Academy and we trained for years just to go through this mission smoothly, with no regrets and failures. All we ever said to you was all a lie. Westlife, and Mark, weren't really here. We did everything in our plan. But now...I'm just too guilty...and I--wanna say the third and last Japanese word that I have learned from you was..." Kenta explained everything but before he could finish, the whole class 2-B destroyed the door. And the mob's leaders were none other than: Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi.

"Leave her alone!" the flame caster demanded. "Futile…" Kenu said while ice began to appear from his hand. He started shooting ice daggers at the angry crowd and many of them were left frozen. Then, Keno used his storm alice and the poor students were swept over their feet and flew to faraway places! (a/n: But not as far as outside the academy)

Hotaru used some of her great inventions but to no avail, she was no match to the brothers' multi-alices. While Ruka, along with his animal friends, also tried hard but he was still defeated. Only Natsume was able to dodge the enemies' attacks. He was determined to rescue the damsel in distress, his Juliet, his light—Mikan.

It was like World War 3 inside that room. No, it was more of a room, for it was an alternate dimension made by Kenji with the help of his Location Alice. Because of his alice, he picked a far-away world that only his alice can locate.

"Kenta…stay there and protect her!" Kenshin ordered his younger brother before horses of different kinds came rummaging all over the place. Kenta nodded and extended his arms and his back facing Mikan. "P-protect m-me? But…how?" the nullifier, managed to ask although she was shivering in fright.

The alice of growth user smiled sadly as he faced the crying brunette. "Mikan...from all of the things I ever said to you. This was the truth. Remember when you cried because your schoolmates didn't like you?" he started stating and the auburn-haired girl nodded as a reply. "Well then…it was true that we feel the same thing after all. Because I have the nullification alice, too" he paused and hesitated to go on when he noticed that Mikan couldn't believe what she was hearing. He gave some time for his words to sink in to Mikan's mind…and heart.

"A-and I also want to say—"he was about to confess something; secret wrapped in secrets, but unluckily, the angry Natsume Hyuuga came to rescue Mikan. What a bad timing! "Mikan!" Natsume said. And before the kuro neko can burn Kenta into crisps, Kenu used some of his remaining alice and froze the accumulating fire in the ruby-eyed boy's hand. Even though Kenu was now lying on the floor, exhausted, he used the little spark of energy he had in that moment. He wanted to save Kenta. It turned out that while Kenta was confronting Mikan, Natsume had beaten the four Tsukijiro brothers.

"Kenta…say whatever you want…to say to her now…and save…yourself…" Kenu said helplessly before fading into thin air. The rest of the Tsukijiro brothers started to fade as well, which made Mikan's heart to ache. "Kenu…Kenji…Keno…Kenshin…" Mikan said, crying. For the very first time, she had call them with their true names. Natsume hugged the brunette to comfort her (a/n: Or just taking advantage?)

And when it was Kenta's turn to vanish…he managed to say final words…"Mikan, because of you, I've learned to say thank you and I'm sorry…I hope someday you will forgive me…" he said. "I already forgave you, Kenta! I'm sorry too…for hurting your feelings by always talking about Mark when we're together! The truth was, I wasn't really just used to the true you…but I like you as my friend!" Mikan replied, crystal tears falling from her chocolate orbs.

"Shhh…don't cry now, Mikan" Kenta said as he watched his hands slowly disappearing. "I have learned many things from you Mikan. And the most memorable thing that I have learned from you was to love. This is my third and last Japanese word to you…AISHITERU, I love you! And I promise to pursue my love for you if we meet under different circumstances…SOON" Kenta said before he faded.

"No……..KENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Mikan cried and with that, she lost her consciousness.

* * *

**me: Mark and Kian's interviews will be posted in a special episode of Westlife in Alice Academy...so please Review, review, review and repeat the same process over and over again!**

**Kian: That's kinda tiring...**

**Mark: Yeah, but don't worry, she doesn't own us..**

**me: Oh Marky, you really had the hang of saying the disclaimer did you?!**

**Mark: (shrugs) I guess**

**me: GRRRRRRRRRR!! You...I will make you do crazy things in the sequel of this fic and then--**

**Mark: And then you spilled your surprise to the readers...**

**me: Oops! Just forget about me, I'm already hallucinating! NatsuMikan383 is signing out! Before my mouth can say unnecessary words again.**


	13. Special Ep: A Halloween with Westlife!

**A Halloween with Westlife!  
--Special Episode---**

me: Hiyah folks! This is NatsuMikan383 signing in! By the way guys, Happy Halloween! But still, I owe you an interview with Mark Feehily and Kian Egan from Westlife. But before everything else, we're gonna hear a spooky song from the lads themselves...enjoy a halloween with Westlife!

_**DEMONS**_

_**Have you ever, been lost in a different world?  
Where everything you once knew is gone  
And you find yourself powerless  
With everything that exists, you're numb**_

_**Will I ever break free?**_

_**I search my world but I can't find you  
You're standing there but I can't touch you  
Try to talk but the words are just not there**_

_**I can feel a sense of danger  
You stare at me like I'm a stranger  
Paralyzed and you don't seem to care  
The demons in my dreams**_

_**If you become a nobody, blind to your family  
**__**Who would you be?  
And life has gone into reverse, re-living every hurt  
Along the way**_

_**Everything that you fear Is calling you and drawing near**_

_**Search my world but I can't find you  
You're standing there but I can't touch  
I try to talk but the words are just not there**_

_**I can feel a sense of danger  
You stare at me like I'm a stranger  
Paralyzed and you don't seem to care  
The demons in my dreams**_

_**Wake me up and let's go, yeah  
I'm about to explode**_

_**I search my world but I can't find you  
You're standing there but I can't touch you  
Try to talk but the words are just not there**_

_**I can feel a sense of danger  
You stare at me like I'm a stranger  
Paralyzed and you don't seem to care  
The demons in my dreams**_

me: (shivers) Yeah, that was spooky!

Bryan: Actually, that was MY own song that I wrote during my solo career. And it was on my fourth and final single from my 'Irish Son' album. The song reached #28 on the UK Charts last May 2005. The music video was directed by Howard Greenhalgh, and was later remade into a different version featuring scenes from the popular TV show Lost by the American network ABC in order to promote the show. So yeah, it was truly spooky.

me: Talking about demons...You know, you're stealing my job as the host of this show! You're always babbling about your solo career and blah blah blah...but anyways...thanks for the little trivia...

Bryan: (shakes head) Girls and cats really have a lot in common. Mad now, calm later. (sigh)

me: Oh, thanks for the compliment

Kian: Please don't mind him...Bryan never stops talking. We just ignore him half the time!

Nicky: Yeah...Bryan even talks in his sleep! Once he was asleep and I was on the phone, then he sat up and said, 'Britney Spears is on the the window ledge!' It was darn hilarious!

me: Really?! (laughing)

Bryan: Oh yeah? And what are you, a so-called writer that uses the keyboard?!

me: That's it! That was off the hook! (aims to punch Bryan but before she did, Westlife hold her off)

Shane: Whoa! Watch your temper!

me: (childishly pointing to Bryan) He started it!

Bryan: I did not!

me: Did too!

Bryan: I did not!!!!!!!

Mark: (appears suddenly holding a plastic bag) Hey guys, I've got some snacks!

Westlife: SNACKS?! (runs to Mark and eats all the food)

me: Eh...nothing's left...lads, you're just a bit hungry, are you? (holding the shabby plastic bag)

Kian: A little hungry, I guess. (holds his stomach) So, aren't we having an interview today?

me: Oh right! I completely forgot because of one nasty...thing (glares at Bryan)

Bryan: (glares back)

Kian: Will you cut it off now, you guys! The show's on!

me: Kian, the show was on about...ages ago...(rolls eyes)

Kian: Well, sorry!

me: Okay...Westlife...can you please have a seat on the couch?

Nicky: Wait, and when did the couch appear in this room?

me: It was right there all along, Nicky! Oh well...Great. Now we're all sitting...I'm gonna have to interview Kian and people who aren't allowed to speak (looks at Bryan) should not butt in to our conversation...unless your opinions are needed...is that understood?

Westlife: Yeah

Bryan: (muttering) Like she was older than us to manipulate us like this...

me: Bryan? Did I hear you say something? I may be only 13 years old but I know someone who can truly manipulate you worse than I do

Hotaru: (appears suddenly) Here's your order...(gets the baka gun from her backpack)

me: Thanks, Hotaru-chan...

Hotaru: Thanks for the purchase, too. Please buy again. (walks away)

Bryan: N-nothing...really! I was talking to myself!

me: Good...just as I thought (baka gun disappears suddenly) So back to the interview....Kian, how do you describe yourself?

Kian: You know, it's very hard to describe yourself. I'm quite serious when it comes to the band, I'm dedicated to my work. I love what I do and I make sure everybody loves what they do

me: Uh-uh...and what do you lads think about him?

Shane: Kian annoys me in the morning - he shouts at me to wake up, and even threw water over me once! I hate it

Kian: (laughs) Sorry for that, mate!

me: And how about you...Mr. Know-it-all? (turns to Bryan)

Bryan: Uh...there's only one thing I can say about Kian...He turns into Leonardo DeCaprio for half an hour when he's chatting a girl up

Kian: (blushes) Well, yeah...But I've changed!...after I married Jodi...

Shane: You can say that again...

me: O-okay...that was a revelation...

Nicky: I'll tell you a story about Kian. Honestly, I'm terrified about being stuck in a lift so Kian's always dragging me into them, then he jumps up and down, pretending its stuck, anything just to freak me out! Actually...he torments me about most of my phobias!

me: WHAT?! Kian, you'll pay for that! Scaring my precious Nicky Byrne...

Kian: I said sorry!

me: Hmph, nevermind...what's your rule of life?

Kian: Simple; Treat everybody the same way you want to be treated

Mark: Oh, so it's like the saying...'Do not do unto others what you don't want others to do unto you'?

me: Precisely, Mark...

Bryan: And it's also like the saying 'Cleanliness is next to goodliness'!

me: (sweatdrop) Bryan, what's the relevance in that? And what did I tell you about butting in?! (baka gun appears)

Bryan: Hey! Mark butted in too!

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

me: But Mark said something worthwhile to read, you idiot

Bryan: Uh-right, I was just....talking...to...m-myself...(K.O.!)

me: Back to the interview...do you have any bad habit?

Kian: Yeah, I bite my nails!

Nicky: (nodding in agreement) Sure is a bad habit..

me: What's your ideal woman?

Kian: Good looking, good personality, good fun

Shane: Seems to me you just need a GOOD woman

me: Yeah...thanks for letting me interview you, Kian! You've been a great help!

Kian: That's nothing..

me: So don't go away, I still got so much in store for the readers...coming up! Mark reveals how he felt when he went out of the closet last August 2005! Here in...

All: A Halloween with Westlife!

* * *

**You won't believe me if I told you that...**

Orange and black are the colors of Halloween because orange is associated with the fall harvest and black is the color of darkness.

Jack o'lanterns originated in Ireland where people placed candles in hollowed-out turnips to keep away spirits and ghosts on the Samhain holiday.

Halloween candy sales average about two billion dollars per year.

Chocolate bars top the list as the most popular treat with Snickers being number 1.

The ancient Celts thought that spirits and ghosts roamed the countryside on Halloween night, so they began wearing masks and costumes to avoid being recognized as human.

Black cats were once thought to protect witches.

Halloween is the second most commercially successful holiday; Christmas is number one.

Some people believe that if you see a spider on Halloween, it is the spirit of a loved one watching over you.

Vampire bats really do exist, but they are not from Transylvania. They live in Central and South America and feed on the blood of cattle, horses and birds.

There are no words in the dictionary that rhyme with orange, the color of pumpkin. Pumpkins originated in Central America. When Europeans arrived in the New World, they found pumpkins plentiful and used in cooking by Native Americans. They took seeds back to Europe where they quickly became popular.

Growing big pumpkins is a big time hobby. Top prize money for the biggest giant pumpkin is as much as $25,000 dollars at fall festivals. A pumpkin is a berry in the cucurbitaceae family, which also includes melons, cucumbers, squash and gourds. All these plants are native to the Americas.

**Source: google** (so it's actually a reliable source)

* * *

me: We're back guys! First of all, I want to thank for lending me some of their info about the lads. You can visit there if you want. If not, just say 'no thanks'. Now, I'm destined to interview Mr. Mark Feehily or Kenta Tsukijiro in my fanfic!

Mikan: (appears suddenly) Yay! can I watch?

Natsume: (appears behind Mikan) Hn

me: Oh Mikan! I'm glad you came! (looks at Natsume) And...you brought your cat...well, you can sit anywhere in the audience...

Mikan: Thanks! (drags Natsume to a seat)

me: Okay Mark, how do you feel to be the 'main character' in my fic?

Mark: I was flattered, really...thinking that my character was close to my true self. I probably would become Mikan's bestfriend if I really went to Alice Academy

me: Don't worry, I have plans for all of you! You know, I'm dying to ask you this...what made you come out as a gay in 2005?

Mark: I really thought that was the right time. I tried to think of how the media would react if they discover it and I would deny it over and over again. So once and for all, I came out as a gay and was having a long-time relationship with Kevin McDaid from another boyband called V. It's what's best for everyone.

me: Whoa, you're a tough man! You proved that honesty really is the best policy!

Bryan: We're back to sayings again...

me: Lads, did you know about this all along?

Westlife: Yeah

me: Okay...hey Mark, can you please tell us a secret that not so many people know?

Mark: Uh...hm...yeah, Louis (Westlife's manager) has Spice Girls-type names for us, but we're not telling you what they are 'cos we don't want everyone to start using them!

me: Well, that was little secret...Mark, do you remember any embarassing moments as a child?

Mark: Everyone has their stories you know, and mine was truly an embarassing one. I even laugh at it when I think of it now that I'm grown-up. Here it goes...When I was in the Scouts we put on a play and I had to dress up as a woman! I was in a small scene with another guy, he was dressed up as a sporty woman and I was working a posh look. I was wearing a scarf, my mum's high heels, earrings, a skirt and her big coat from about 20 years ago! It was in front of my whole parish - can you imagine how embarrasing that was?

All: (laughing)

me: Yeah, I could imagine you in girl's clothing!

Westlife: (laughing) Now that's embarassing...

me: Oh sorry...lads, what can you say about Mark?

Bryan: Gay.

me: Bryan!

Mark: No no no, it's okay...

me: How about you, Nicky? (battling eyelashes)

Nicky: Mark has a unique R & B soul voice. For a white person, you don't usually get someone as talented as Mark

me: Thanks for that Nicky! I think you just balanced everything with that statement...So Mark, what's your favorite pastime?

Westlife: Sleep

me: EH?

Bryan: (raising his hand) Can I say something now, please?!

me: Yeah yeah whatever

Bryan: Mark's the best at that. He could sleep on a nail!

All: (laughing)

me: Wow, what a talent you have there...any more hidden talents of Mark?

Shane, Kian, and Bryan: Mark is the biggest liar in the band!

Nicky: Yeah, Mark often lies about his age when chatting up girls...

me: OMG...total revelation!

Mark: Shut up, you all!

me: Okay okay, I'm not gonna tease you. Thanks for the time and I hope you lads have a Wonderful West Life!

Westlife: Thanks!

me: And remember that I'm your youngest obsessed Westlife fan in the whole world!

Westlife: Yes!

me: So my dear readers, we're not going anywhere yet...we have a surprise for my all of you!! Enjoy the trivias and we will come back in...

All: A Halloween with Westlife!

* * *

**How Halloween started.  
**  
It all started about 2000 years ago and was originally known as All Hallows Eve. This is a pagan celebration being observed on the 31st of October, which is the last day of the Celtic Calendar. All Hallows Eve is celebrated to honor those who've fallen or passed away.

**Orange And Black**

Whenever Halloween nears, you'd see the whole town being painted with black and orange...just like the colors green and red abound when it's 's with these colors -- orange and black, anyway?  
First off, the color orange is a symbol of Fall Harvest...the time of the year when Halloween is celebrated. On the other hand, black...well, it represents darkness and death. A perfect color for honoring the dead in my opinion!

**Source: google **(I just love google!)

* * *

me: Yay! We're back! Okay here's the thing...to seal this special episode, of course we have a special promo...

Mikan: What about the special promo?

Mark: You knew all about her special promo?

Mikan: Yeah, she said that---

me: Mikan! Don't spill the beans just like that. It wouldn't be exciting. So readers, I want you to do a little research about Westlife (hehe) If you're reading this fic then you would probably want to see the faces behind the characters, right? If you've seen them then great. But seeing their faces have nothing to do about my special promo...

Bryan: Then why do you insist on telling them to see our faces?

Shane: I think she's promoting us, Bry

me: Yes, you're right. So here's what I want the readers to do: you've got to give me the title of this song...Here are some of the lyrics:

_**You and I, we've been at it so long I still got the strongest fire  
You and I, we still know how to talk Know how to walk that wire  
Sometimes I feel like the world is against me  
The sound of your voice baby that's what saves me  
When we're together I feel so invincible **_

Mark: To help the readers, it is the latest single from our album 'Back Home' and it also reached in the UK charts. The song is all about fighting for survival in a world full of lies and hidden truths...it's so inspiring, really.

Nicky: And our music video was awesome, too. It features some of Westlife's childhood photos

Kian: The first part of the video was about the start of our boyband, some concerts and includes our pictures with Bryan

Bryan: I've seen the video and I nearly cried because of the next half of the video. There were pictures of me hugging Kian when I announced to the media that I'm leaving Westlife

Shane: And our wives and children were seen there, too! Except Mark, of course

me: But the last part was my fave. The remaining four lads looked at each other's eyes before walking into a room full of bright lights. I think, that meant that they're ready to face the world and the boyband will never break because there are still many people loving and idolizing them, like me. (crying)

Hotaru: Aren't there any prizes to this...special promo? (eyes with money signs)

me: (wiping tears) Yes, there is. The first one to guess the title right will have to chose from two options:  
FIRST OPTION: be the first one to read the ending of this fic. I will e-mail the document to whoever guesses the title right. SECOND OPTION: be included in my other fic entitled I'm STUCK! and be paired with whoever GA character you want. Just send me about your attitude, alice, age, features etc.

Natsume: Wow, that's a big prize

me: Yeah right...so thank you for reading and supporting this fic all the way. I hope you enjoyed my special episode. If not, then just stay tune for me to post the ending of this fic. Please review! I'm really out of inspiration! Please..

NatsuMikan383 is signing out!


	14. The Tsukijiro Brothers' Profiles

**The Tsukijiro brothers**

1. **Kenu Tsukijiro** (Keno's twin) 13 years old, Alice of Water & Ice

Rank in Family: Eldest

Westlife member he impersonated: Nicky Byrne

Physical features: Blond hair, baby blue eyes, a little bit skinny, he wore a sapphire earring on his right ear

Character traits: Cold, short-tempered, impatient

2. **Keno Tsukijiro** (Kenu's twin) 13 years old, Alice of Wind & Storm

Rank in Family: Second eldest (since Kenu was born minutes before him)

Westlife member he impersonated: Kian Egan

Physical features: Blond hair, light-blue eyes, a scar on the right cheek

Character traits: Opposite of his twin; he's warm, has a kind smile, sometimes acts stupid

3. **Kenshin Tsukijiro** (Third Child) 12 years old, Change Alice and Horse Pheromone

Westlife member he impersonated: Shane Filan

Physical features: Brownish-black hair, hazel green eyes, the petite one

Character traits: Emotionless (that's actually different from cold) and very sneaky

4. **Kenji Tsukijiro** (Fourth Child) 11 years old, Alice of Location & X-ray

Westlife member he impersonated: Bryan McFadden

Physical features: Dark spiked-up hair, light-blue eyes, he's the chubby one but also the tallest

Character traits: Sarcastic, he does all the planning, secretive

5. ** Kenta Tsukijiro** (Youngest Child) 10 years old, Alice of Nullification & Growth

Westlife member he impersonated: Mark Feehily

Physical features: Dark short hair, still light-blue eyes, second tallest even though he's the youngest

Character traits: He's supposed to be cold to others and friendly to his brothers but Mikan changed him and became optimistic, the one who stops his brother when a fight is starting, he sulks because he never get to join Clan reunions and parties because he's the youngest

* * *

**NatsuMikan383: Yep, so this is just a special chapter...the Tsukijiro's brothers' profiles. I feel that my readers are a bit confused about who's who because I was the only one who really memorized the TBs by which Westlife member they played. So to make you remember their traits, I've written this special ep, I hope things become clearer for you after reading this. This will be very uselful info for everyone, so please bear with me. I'm sorry for always delaying the ending...SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! But anyways, the next chap is the first part of the ending. Please don't be angry and stop reading at this point. I promise the ending is worth the wait. The winner is still savoring her prize. So I'll see ya next chapter! **


	15. Ending: Part 1 Twisted

**Chap 12 **

**Part One - Twisted**

_Somewhere out there..._  
"In behalf of the Tsukijiro brothers, we sincerely apologize for we have failed our mission," a 13-year-old boy wearing a silvery blue coat with a pale blue shirt underneath and his brilliant diamond blue eyes almost glowing in the dark room, knelt in front of a mysterious person whose face was well-dimmed by the darkness of the room. Together with his other four siblings, they faced their master, bowing in defeat.

"Tsukijiro Kenu, you are the eldest of the Tsukijiro brothers. With your multi-alice, it could've been so easy for you to capture the little kitten," a booming voice of a man in his late 30's echoed throughout the gloomy space.

With great authority heard in his voice, the elder continued, "Now tell me...what was the cause of your downfall?"

"We were outnumbered, sir. It seems that someone was spying on Kenta while carrying out the plan" the hazel-eyed boy, Kenshin, replied curtly. The man in black nodded understandingly. "And it came out to be that the whole class attacked us before we capture Sakura Mikan" the dark, spiked-haired boy namely Kenji replied in a stiff manner.

All of a sudden, Tsukijiro Kenta, who was kneeling in the far right, abruptly stood up. "NO! It was my fault, master. I...I have fallen in love with Mikan" he truthfully answered, which made his brothers look up to him with concern in their eyes.

A chilling laugh was heard throughout the room. "My boy, how can a 12-year-old boy like you know about love? How can you turn your back on your mission to repay your parents' debt for such a girl?" he said.

And with voice full of venom, he continued, "We need her in the AAO. And the darkness inside her will be awakened for us to use for the destruction of Alice Academy..." the voice came again, but this time, with great force which made every single body in the room flinch. Not even hesitating, Kenta walked closer towards the cloaked man.

"Why? Why do you always think about destroying such a place where people can make good use of their Alice? They are innocent students out there who are clueless about the secret war between the AAO and the Academy! I'm just sick of being a puppet to you all!" Tsukijiro Kenta burst out and walked away. Before he even reached the door, his brother, Kenshin, caught his wrist and softly said, "Please...don't do this. We have to repay the debt,"

He struggled free from his brother's ironic grip and silently headed for the door and slammed the door shut. Following his brother, Keno stood up and bowed curtly at their master and slowly left the room. Before leaving, Kenshin murmured, "Whatever path my brother chooses to follow, we will be there to support him...this time for sure" then walked away.

Then followed Kenji, who hesitantly stood up. "Kenta was always left behind. We know that he suffers from that. Now, we want to make him feel that he's our brother, not the youngest member of the Tsukijiro Clan" he said in his choked voice and dragged himself to the door. Hence, there was only one person who remained.

"Don't tell me you're leaving too?" the AAO's leader asked with a brief laugh. Kenu was still kneeling in front of whom he considered as his master, and also more like a father. "I will stay loyal to you master...whatever it takes" the young boy replied firmly.

"I shall officially disown your other brothers for turning their backs on me. I won't pester them with my orders from this day on. Your parents' debt is on your shoulder now. You have to repay me. Do as I say." with that, the man in black walked down to Kenu and put his hand on the kneeling boy's blond head.

"With great honor, my lord" the blond-haired boy replied.

*****

The very next day of the 'incident' in the Howalon store, Mikan didn't wake up that early anymore. That day, she woke up not too early, not too late. But she wasn't as full of life as always...and the friendly aura that always surrounded her seem to be nowhere in sight. When she heard her alarm clock ring, she spaced out before finally pulling herself together and realizes she had school today. She began thinking about the things that happened to her in the past days.

'It happened all so fast. Westlife came here in a sudden and the Tsukijiros just evaporated into thin air!' the brunette thought while she took a bath. Later, she put her usual Gakuen Alice uniform. She even forgot to fix her hair into pigtails because she was thinking about Kenta and his brothers' departure too much.

"G-good morning..." she managed to greet weakly to her classmates when she entered their noisy classroom. 'I shouldn't at least try to show that I'm so affected by it. Or else my friends'll worry about me' she thought as she slumped down on her desk.

While her bestfriend, the great Hotaru Imai, was eyeing her carefully from her seat.

"Good morning, Mikan-chan!" Anna cheerfully greeted back to the auburn-haired girl. When Mikan didn't answer, the pink-haired frowned in concern.

"Is anything bothering you, Mikan-chan?" she asked.

With that, Mikan let out a fake smile. "Oh, nothing...I was just...thinking about yesterday" she truthfully replied. This time, the dark blue-haired friend of Mikan butted in with curiousity and asked, "Yesterday? Did anything happen?" The auburn-haired girl winced when she recalled how Kenta had betrayed her and just vanished like that. "Oh, and speaking of yesterday by the way, do you know why all of class 2B were in the hospital yesterday?" Nonoko added.

Mikan faced the two girls talking to her. "You don't remember anything? About the incident inside the Howalon store? About the Tsukijiro brothers?" Mikan asked, with hurt reflected in every word she said.

Nonoko and Anna slowly shook their heads and went back to their seats exchanging worried looks to each other.

'What's happening? Didn't they help me escape from the Tsukijiro brothers yesterday? Why is everything so twisted?' the auburn-haired girl thought while she quietly sobbed. Suddenly, a cold yet friendly hand touched her shoulder. She twitched and turned her head around to see her raven-haired bestfriend, staring at her with eyes full of worry and sympathy.

"They don't remember the incident except you and me. After we got beaten by them, we were all brought to the hospital. When they woke up, they were clueless about how they got there" Hotaru explained calmly. Mikan sighed in relief which made the ice queen puzzled.

"I don't wanna sound selfish but, I'm glad they forgot about it. It would be burden to them if they knew all about it" finally, Mikan spoke. Hotaru was in shock because of her bestfriend's answer, not that she shows it. "I don't know if Hyuuga still can remember though. Since he was the one to carry you to your room when you passed out" the raven-haired girl said with so much ease that it sounded like it was the most usual thing to say.

And with that statement, Mikan flushed and asked, "H-he did?" While the stoic inventor nodded with a side note, "And I earned lots of money for the picture of Hyuuga carrying you bridal style..." Mikan groaned inwardly. "You and your greedy self" she remarked.

Well...speaking of the devil, the door flung open and made way to Hyuuga Natsume a.k.a. The Black Cat. Along with him was his bestfriend, Nogi Ruka, who's patting his pet bunny while carrying it with him.

Our favorite brunette nervously came up to the raven-haired boy and the animal boy. "Ah--ohayo gozaimasu Natsume-kun, Ruka-pyon..." she began."B-by any chance, d-do you remember a certain happening in the Howalon store yesterday?" There. She finally said it.

Natsume cocked an eyebrow, looked at his bestfriend momentarily before saying, "Of course. How can I not remember that bunch of crap? Especially that bastard..." and the scene when Kenta confessed to Mikan flashed in his mind. Hmm...I smell jealousy.

The tangerine-named girl sighed in relief, she thought only Hotaru and herself will be able to know about that unfaithful event, but at least now, she had allies in the form of Natsume and Ruka.

"Oh..." she was relieved. "And who's that bastard are you talking about?" she asked quickly, hands on her hips.

The kuro neko smirked and merely brushed the poor auburn-haired girl aside as his blond-haired bestfriend tailed him to his seat. And the nullifier stomped back to her respective seat, too.

Just after their short 'conversation', a man with hair of yellow came in wearing a magician's outfit. His amethyst eyes were covered with a silver mask. "Good moooooooorning!" he greeted. A series of mutters rang across the class. Holding his slender hands up, he silenced the strident crowd. "Now, I'm here to announce a serious announcement," Narumi-sensei said with a straight face. This time, murmurs were heard all over.

"We're all aware about the transferring of 5 new students a couple of days ago, right? Well, how would I say this--they had to go to another country for an exchange student program. I say, they were transferred to Alice Academy Ireland," he slowly explained.

"Ah, lies" a certain raven-haired boy muttered from the back of the class.

'THEY'RE ALIVE?!' Mikan thought.

Naru-sensei shot a look to the nullifier, the flamecaster, the ice queen, and the animal boy before saying, "A particular event...caused their transfer, I think" This left the whole class wondering what 'event' caused their untimely exit. While our heroine shuddered at the thought that even her teacher knew about the unfaithful happening inside the Howalon store. And she tugged her seatmate's shirt who was unfortunately the kuro neko.

"He knows?" she asked.

"Naru's psychic friend who owns a crystal ball saw everything"

"Oh" she said for the second time that day.

*****  
~LUNCH BREAK~

"Isn't it a bit strange that the Tsukijiro brothers suddenly transferred like that?" Nonoko asked to Anna when they were eating lunch with the rest of the gang in the cafeteria. Mikan looked at Hotaru knowingly. Readjusting his eye glasses with the tip of his finger, Yuu spoke. "Right, and they transferred here just 2 days ago" he had said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Maybe they're just fickle-minded. Like girls," Natsume muttered, who was secretly listening to the conversation. Ruka, who heard his bestfriend's comment, stifled a laugh...he knows how his bestfriend loathed boys who came too close to Mikan. And they're all gays, the raven-haired flamecaster mentally added. (a/n: WESTLIFE lads are NOT gay! Just Mark Feehily though...haha)

Oblivious to the crimson-eyed boy's comment, Anna turned to her brunette friend. "Mikan-chan, do you know why they suddenly transferred?" she fearlessly asked. Nonoko nudged the pink-haired girl and gave her a warning look. "What? Come to think of it, Mikan-chan was their seatmate for a couple of days. So I thought maybe they might be friends" Anna retorted, glaring at the dark blue-haired girl. Iinchou immediately stood in the middle, smiling, swatting his hands in front of him. "Ah...stop it, you guys. It's just a small issue so please don't make it that big" he scolded.

"Kenta WAS Mikan's new bestfriend" Hotaru spoke for the first time.

All the time she was silently eating some kind of un-identified seafood until this very moment. At the amethyst-eyed girl's comment, Mikan felt blood crept up to her cheeks. "N-no! Hotaru-chan had always been and will always be my bestfriend!" the nullifier shook her head vigorously, in denial.

Irritation was clearly etched on a raven-haired boy's face as the stoic inventor smirked evilly. "Really? So if you're not bestfriends...then maybe you're dating," Hotaru teased. "I saw you with that Kenta in Central Town yesterday..." she added to Mikan, much to Natsume's annoyance.

"Really? Mikan-chan, we didn't know you two were already dating!" Anna squealed, which made the kuro neko furious than ever. The auburn-haired girl blushed once again. "N-no...it's just a misunderstanding..." she murmured. "You know, you should've asked us to help you with your outfit!" Nonoko childishly said while she held Mikan's hand.

"Uh...i-it's really nothing like a date" the brunette began while the kuro neko was trying hard to lose control of his anger (or jealousy?). "I wanted to go to Central Park...b-but--" But she was cut off. "So you went to date Kenta instead" Hotaru finished. The two girls (I mean Nonoko and Anna) cheered while jumping up and down. That's it. He can't take it anymore. Suddenly, Natsume bolted up and left without a word as Ruka scurried away to follow his bestfriend.

"What's with him?" the brunette recovered from her flushed state because of the sudden out burst. Natsume wasn't the kind of person who lost his composure and his calm demeanor. Yet, he's still human. Mikan thought as she gazed quizzically at the flamecaster's retreating back.

Her friends simply shrugged while Hotaru had that mischievous smirk playing on her lips.

*****  
Several months have passed and Mikan finally got over at the fact that there was a time she had five loyal friends. It just seemed like yesterday that she was talking with them about random things under the shade of the Sakura Tree. There, the brunette laid still on her bed with a far-off expression in her eyes. She was in deep thought...

Kenta...what do you mean by saying you love me? What kind of love? Brotherly love? Friendly love? What else kind of love that I'm not aware of? I'm sorry I can't understand you for now. But I'll wait...I'll wait for you to explain me what was behind your words. (sigh) I'm just a silly little girl, just as Natsume says. Of all Kenta's lies, I had to believe this. I believe in him. Something felt different...all I can do now is wait.

With her final thought, a solitary tear fell from Mikan's almost lifeless and lonely coffee brown eyes. And she hugged her knees to her chest in a fetal position...as she drifted to sleep...

She saw a faint image of a boy with dark hair and startling light-blue eyes. The boy's face was a blur, so she reached her hand to be able to feel his face. But the figure evaporated into thin air as a familiar voice echoed in the background...it chanted a sort of a poem...

_Though this may sound so funny _

_But I wanna call you honey _

_I wanna share Howalons with you _

_And watch the horses galloping through_

_We've been through wind; w/c had blown fiercely_

_ And a treacherous storm had raged direly _

_Water had dripped from unfreezed ice slowly_

_ But as long as you wait for me, _

_You'll find shelter and company_

_My mask of ice have been broken _

_Since you located my weak point, I was shaken _

_Your eyes are like x-ray for they see through me _

_Until I realized with you, is where I always wanted to be_

_Finally...I'm free..._

*****  
The bright sunlight pierced through the auburn-haired girl's two-star room. She had been promoted one level higher after staying a year in the academy. Her eyes fluttered open, staring at the yellow-painted ceiling.

What a strange dream she had! And that poem in the last part! She was not really good in word games and metaphors and stuff but she had taken note of some clues, too. The poem was like a riddle, it described someone she knew.

She shifted uncomfortably to her side. "Hmm...Howalons, then horses..." Her eyes widened. The memory of the Howalon store incident was flashing in her mind. It can't be possibly connected, can it? Ah, she hated speaking in riddles. It was kinda annoying for her 'coz she seem to have a Pentium 1 system on her brain. Wow, that's just a technical word! Hotaru will be so proud of me! She silently rejoiced.

She sat up and gazed around the room until her head tilted to her bed side table, where her alarm clock was. And she found out it was already...6:50...Oh no!!! Ten minutes to school! Mikan thought then immediately took a short shower and wore her uniform. When she opened the door, she saw her bestfriend Hotaru Imai standing at the doorway.

For a moment, there was silence. The raven-haired beauty, wearing a purple t-shirt that had a print 'Touch Me and I'll Kill YOU' with a violet plaid skirt over indigo-striped leggings, stared at Mikan and examined her closely. Something's wrong with the idiot today...Hotaru thought.

"I was about to wake you up," the stoic inventor was the first to speak.

"Ah---eh---I'm sorry Hotaru-chan, why aren't you wearing your school uniform?" Mikan asked. The stoic inventor blinked her eyes in confusion. "Nevermind, I gotta run. I'm late for school!!" Mikan explained and grabbed her bestfriend's arm and started running. "School?" Hotaru repeated as she blinked her eyes twice, again. Even in the current situation she was in, she managed to pull out a huge baka gun from god knows where.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

And the poor Mikan-chan flew several meters from where the great inventor was. "Mou Hotaru..." the victim mumbled while rubbing the spot where Hotaru had shot her, which was unfortunately her ugly face! "We're not even in the classroom yet," and she stood up and walked to the blackmail queen. "What was that for?!"

"Idiot, today's Sunday" Hotaru simply explained in...3 words! "Does it ring the bell for you?"

Mikan was stunned as the three simple words sank in her innocent mind. Except for the idiot part, of course. Sudden realization made her shudder. Trying to hold back her anger, Mikan said with a sickly sweet voice, "Hotaru-chan..."

"Hmm?" the composed amethyst-eyed girl had already covered both her ears to save it from bleeding, before anything else happened. She could be a girl scout you know, always be prepared! Haha┘Hotaru and Girl Scout can't go together...gross!

"Why-didn't-you-tell-me-at-the-first place!!!" she was gritting her teeth badly that she might need a false teeth sooner or later. (LOL...)

"You idiot, you grabbed me," the person whom Mikan was talking to replied calmly. Inside the auburn-haired girl, she felt the rage mount up until it formed a sort of volcano...she was ready to explode but...she dropped her shoulders. (a/n: Not literally!) And then she sighed. She couldn't put her anger on somebody else. She was angry with THEM. For not telling her the truth.

"I get it, I'm an idiot..." she sighed once again and slowly swerved around towards the direction to her room.

"Wait," her bestfriend's cold voice sent shivers down her spine. Nonetheless, she halted. She turned around and faced the stoic inventor's calm and composed figure. Her warm amber eyes met the emotionless purple eyes.

Looking at Hotaru with questioning eyes, she opened her mouth and shut it once again. Maybe her voice box went somewhere down her feet when she heard her bestfriend's solemn and serious voice.

Then a small box of green tied with a pink ribbon in Hotaru Imai's hands amused Mikan. Since when did Hotaru started eating Howalons? she thought and mentally laughed at herself.

The Inventor Alice user noticed Mikan staring at the box clutched in her hands, which she finds rather 'disgusting' for she hated cute and Mikan-like things. Hotaru pushed it forward to Mikan's chest level. "Here's a package for you,"

* * *

**NatsuMikan383: Gomene! I'm cutting my ending in half 'coz it's too long and I don't wanna make you bored. Hehe ^_^ So please stay with me! This isn't even a cliffhanger but oh well, I'll try asking you questions that will make you ask for more....**

**So what about the package? Who sent it? What's inside it? Will it bring chaos? Or will it be just a part of a much much bigger happening?? And the poem!?! Does it have any significance? And are the Tsukijiro brothers really safe from the AAO now that the leader had disowned them? And why was Kenu still being loyal? What will happen now?**

**Okay. I think that's enough questions for you to solve.**

**BTW, this chap shows that after the TB (means Tsukijiro bros..not Tuberculosis!) departs, Mikan goes back to her normal life. So Mikan, being the early bird in my past chapters, was just the effect of Kenshin's CHANGE alice. So bear with me please and even though this is just halfway to the ending, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	16. Ending: Part 2 They're Coming Back?

**Chap 12 **

**Part 2 - They're Coming Back???**

* * *

_Previously...  
The Inventor Alice user noticed Mikan staring at the box clutched in her hands, which she finds rather 'disgusting' for she hated cute and Mikan-like things. Hotaru pushed it forward to Mikan's chest level. "Here's a package for you," _

* * *

"The mail robot came and was looking for you and since you weren't there for breakfast, I said I'll just give it to you" was the short-haired girl's simple explanation. "I see..." Mikan said as she looked at the box and was rather disappointed to see no card on it."Ja," Hotaru left Mikan with a little wave, while the brunette was still gaping at the Howalon box.

She quickly went back to her room to check out more about the mysterious package. She opened it. She was horrified when thunder roared. It sounded awfully near to her. And this scared her more. Then the wind whooshed and when lightning struck, rain started falling.

She sighed before she began examining the insides of the Howalon box. There laid ten fluff puffs, soft and creamy on the outside...then tastes like milk that melts in your mouth.

She didn't notice she was already drooling on the poor delicacies. But then the old man a.k.a. Nicky Byrne a.k.a. Tsukijiro Kenu's statement back in the Howalon store haunted her. It repeated in her mind like an old record.

~~~~~  
_"The soft filling of Howalons were made from the horses' eyes!" "And then...we will freeze it until it becomes water and then, we will put some horse eye on it and then...Ta da! There goes your favorite candy...sealed in a beautiful decorated box!"  
_~~~~~~

"Ugh!" she groaned in disgust. Thinking about that makes her sick to the bones. Yuck. But still, her curious side took over her and peered through the box, searching for any sign of the person who gave this package to her. While she shoved the 'dirty Howalons' (that's how Mikan calls it that now) aside and found a red cartolina strip at the bottom of the box. In a neat handwriting, it wrote...  
**_  
_****_To: My One and Only Sakura Mikan!  
From: Guess who?  
_****_Eat it. Promise, it's not made of horses' eyes._**

She stared at the piece of paper. "How did the person who gave this to me know about...that?" (Dense!) Then she blushed at the sight of 'My One and Only Sakura Mikan!' It seems as if this person likes her. Like a secret admirer or something. She flustered at her own thoughts once again. Then her hand reached out for a fluff puff and popped it into her mouth.

Angels in the background, Mikan felt flying on Cloud Nine. She missed Howalons! She never really ate one since that old man or whoever he is said that it's made from horses' eyes. She was traumatized. But now...maybe...maybe she'll be addicted once again to the ever-so-popular fluff puffs.

After eating too much Howalons, her stomach started to ache and she wobbled towards the comfort room. When she had a grip of the doorknob, she swear it was freezing cold! And she slowly turned it 'round and the door slid to make an opening.

She freezed at what she saw. The toilet was frozen!

She went back into her room, clutching her stomach, holding on before she lets IT go. She looked around and was puzzled by the weird sticky notes mounted on her mini-refrigerator. The notes were scribbled in big, fat letters. Probably the one who wrote it was fat himself, too. Oops, I think I gave away something there.

Notes like, "Pink Polkadots underwear under the bed"; "Teddy bear with no head inside the cabinet in living room" and "Spoiled Hamburger (but still edible) in the trashcan" disturbed her. It's like; all her things in her messy room were located for her and was written for her to locate it.

"Now, I need to find my matches...or anything that can burn" she continued to search for it, but nothing. She thought hard until she came to the fact that they were things called 'alices'. Stupid Mikan.

"An alice that burns...Fire...right! Natsume-kun!" she squealed excitedly. Maybe she doesn't need the toilet anymore, after reading all the locations of the things she thought she had lost. She just need to unfreeze the bathroom!

But then there was thunder once again, and its sister lightning looked like an electric bolt in the sky made her shiver and went towards Natsume's Special-Star room.

Natsume was reading a manga entitled 'Naruto' when he heard a sharp knock from the door. He opened his door and with the sight of Mikan, in her pj's, he automatically closed it. He leaned against the door. She looked so beautiful in her pj's...her hair was pulled down because maybe she was about to sleep when...when what? Well, her curves are still starting to form though she just turned 11. Wait, curves? Where did that come from?

"Stupid hormones" he muttered as he heard a series of pounding on his mahogany door.

"Natsume! Open up! I need you!" was Mikan's muffled plea from the opposite side to where Natsume was. What the--she needs me? the raven-haired boy thought and smirked to himself.

With a sudden flash of lightning, the flamecaster opened the door and the bubbly girl came bursting in, therefore landing on his chest. She was hugging him because she was scared of the lightning while the perverted cat we all know he is, thinks because SHE needs HIM. Pathetic. It's supposed to be the other way around.

"M-Mikan..." Natsume whispered as the girl buried her head and tightly hugged him. "Natsume, I'm scared. Why didn't you let me in immediately? I need you now..." she said. Hey hey, it's not what it sounded like; Mikan needed Natsume like...nevermind. Anyways, he ran his fingers through her auburn hair.

The nullifier pulled away, (Natsume was a little bit disappointed. Ahem...I mean, a lot) "What are you doing?" she asked. He smirked while he stroked her cheeks gently. "You said you needed me..." he said, grinning cheekily.  
Mikan blushed. "I-It's not what you think!" she almost yelled. "I-I really need your alice. It's not what you're thinking of, PERVERT!"

His smirk dropped into a scowl. "Are you...challenging my manliness?" he said as he narrowed his eyes. Mikan blushed at what that could mean. (a/n: I don't know either. But let's make it hidden for the time keeping) To escape the awkward situation, she grabbed hold of his wrist and literally dragged him to her room.

"You are challenging my manliness" he teased as he entered Mikan's now frozen bathroom.

"Natsume no hentai!" she said as she threw some pieces of ice to Natsume.

He just smirked as he effortlessly dodged her attacks.

"Quit playing. Now, why did you drag me here?" the flamecaster asked impatiently, crossing his arms.

Mikan rolled her eyes before answering, "Well duh! Is it so usual for you to have a frozen bathroom?!?" and she turned around, her back was facing Natsume. "When I said 'I need you' a while ago, I never intended to mean it the way your perverted mind thinks. I just need you to melt the ice and get out of here"

"So cold," he joked then shrugged.

A ball of fire then appeared above his hands and touched the walls, toilet bowl...everything that was in ice! Now why did Polka's bathroom freeze? he thought. Speaking of ice, I recall one of those freaky brothers have an ice alice...is it just coincidence or......??? Natsume trailed off when something caught his eye.

He stopped at what he saw in one of Mikan's bathroom dividers. "Oi." he called out. The auburn-haired girl turned around to face him. "What?" she said then rolled her eyes.

"You use horse shampoos?" Natsume boldly asked as he held up a plastic container with a horse picture on it. And to make it worse, the container's name seem to be imprinted in bold letters. Which was….HORSE SHAMPOO.

"Ahh…" Mikan stammered, looking for an acceptable excuse. "Natsume-kun! Didn't you know I like horse-designed things?"

The kuro neko narrowed his eyes at her. Then smirked. "Liar" he clearly stated as he looked straight into her eyes. "I can read you know," and he pointed to the labels which was big enough to the human naked eye. Natsume's not even human. He's a cat. (smirk)

Blood rushed to Mikan's cheek as she blushed from embarrassment. Where did that horse shampoo come from? It's so embarrassing to be found out that there's a horse shampoo in my bathroom. Now, why does everything seem to be about horses?! she thought.

Natsume's melting gaze into those deep amber eyes was interrupted. "By the way…" out of the blue, Mikan managed to say. She flung her arms to his neck to give him a thankful hug. He protested weakly but deep inside, he was happy.

"Thanks Natsume-kun! Now it's all melted!" the brown-eyed girl chirped.

"Hn" was his usual reply, but choking into Mikan's tight hug. But the moment had passed and Mikan immediately kicked him out of the room. "Tch. Talk about being grateful," he mumbled and disappeared into the hallway.

Lurking in the shadows were five lads, poorly hiding their faces behind a plant pot. "Do you think she got the clues?" a certain boy with blonde hair, marked with a scar on his face, turned to his younger brother. "Not yet," Tsukijiro Kenta replied. "I think that flamecaster is keener than I think he is," Kenji remarked. "The bastard, calling us fickle-minded," Kenshin added to the remark. Keno stifled a laugh but let out a small chuckle.

"But you're more of a bastard!" Keno said wryly. "You put horse shampoo into Mikan's bathroom! And did you see the kuro neko's face?" and he started laughing.

Kenshin smirked before saying, "What, it's fun!"

"Shhh!" Kenta and Kenji 'shhhed' them.

Ignoring his brothers' ramblings, Tsukijiro Kenu swore, "I'll inflame you...Hyuuga Natsume..." the oldest of the brothers, mumbled as he glared at the retreating figure.

*****  
The next day....

"Ohayou!" Mikan was in her usual cheerful mode again. And she's back to her routine of being late and the same status quo. She approached Hotaru, her bestfriend. "Hotaru-chan, do you have a dream catcher?" she asked.

The amethyst-eyed inventor raised a brow and said, "Why would I keep such a childish machine?" (Dream Catcher is what you call the machine you can get stuff toys and teddy bears with a mechanical arm. Often seen in arcades. Haha)

Mikan blinked innocently. She was misunderstood, again. "No, Hotaru. I mean, like a dream catcher. The one that can replay your dream," she looked up the inventor's eyes expectantly. "...do you have that kind of machine?" SILENCE. Then the girl with short ebony hair finally spoke.

"Why?"

"It's because weird things are happening to me these past days…"

"So?"

"…I thought maybe it had something to do with the dream I had, 2 nights ago…" Mikan confessed.

"What dream?" the auburn-haired girl finally got the inventor's attention. "That's why I need a machine that can replay my dream so I can show it to you," Mikan impatiently said.

"Well then, even if it's impossible, we'll make it possible"

For the next three months, Hotaru became preoccupied by doing the invention that her bestfriend requested. While Mikan helped Hotaru by bringing food to her lab, but of course sometimes she mess up things for her clumsiness.

After playing the dream she had, she asked her bestfriend, "What does that mean?" she sighed. "I only get the 1st stanza while the other remaining seem to make no sense at all!" and she whined like a baby while she looked at the piece of paper where Hotaru had copied the poem in her dream.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Ouch!"

"Stupid. It's like a riddle," the raven-haired girl explained. "Here, Let me explain line by line for you. You seem to be denser than I think," Hotaru said paused, before she started.

"As you said, you understand the first stanza. The line 'Though this may sound so funny' means you will find it awkward for person to 'call you honey'.

Then the part 'I wanna share Howalons with you' means the person likes fluff puffs like you. Gross. Isn't it made from horses' eyes?" the inventor teased, but still with her stoic face. "Hotaru!" Mikan whined.

"Whatever. Anyways, last line seems intriguing, 'And watch the horses galloping through'. In my own perspective, I think this symbolizes your freedom in a world full of surprises ahead" Mikan nodded.

"Okay, the 2nd stanza described the hardships you endured. The fierce wind meant things were outta control. While a 'treacherous storm' connoted a problem which involves betrayal," the black-haired girl cleared her throat. Mikan looked pained when her bestfriend had mentioned the word 'betrayal' and she quickly looked away when Hotaru tried to have eye-contact with her.

"The part 'Water had dripped from unfreezed ice slowly' means the fruits of that 'treacherous storm' were bad enough to ruin a friendship. Then the persona reassured, 'But as long as you wait for me, You'll find shelter and company" she said. Mikan repeatedly said 'oohs' and 'ahhs' as she tried to digest everything Hotaru had said. That's why she's having a bad time.

"The concluding stanza is the result of the means. 'Mask of ice have been broken' meant something or someone changed the person into something more open and honest. And 'located my weak point, I was shaken' can be that he was scared because someone knows about his weakness. Then 'Your eyes are like x-ray for they see through me' connects everything in the first two lines of the third stanza.

"Until I realized with you, is where I always wanted to be...is a declaration of love forever blooming. Then the last part is the most irrelevant of all...'Finally...I'm free...' is impossible! To love is to commit and to--" but the great Hotaru-sama was cut off by a dreamy Mikan.

"No, it's not irrelevant at all...'Finally...I'm free...' means he's free to love, to commit, and to be hurt. That something that changed the persona had somehow broken into his dark mask and was able to see through it...and beyond it." Mikan sighed and broke her dreamy state. "It is a great poem. I never would have thought it was part of my dream"

Hotaru gave away one of her rarest smiles. All the time she was beside Mikan, she played along, but when she wasn't around...who filled that gap in Mikan's life? And who will complete it forever? Only God knows. "You talk like you know more than me…" was the inventor's remark with a wry itsy bitsy smile. Hearing this, Mikan swatted her hands in front of her. "No, it's not like that! It's just…" and she trailed off.

A sudden conclusion came into Hotaru's genius mind. She raised an eyebrow and told Mikan, "Idiot, they're giving us clues!" she got the paper with the poem and highlighted some words.

"Right…remember that Howalon that was given to you via package?" Hotaru asked and Mikan nodded.

"It's here," the girl with amethyst eyes said while pointing to the third line on the first stanza of the poem. "I wanna share Howalons with you…" she read. "So it is connected after all!" the auburn-haired girl stated, in the tone of excitement.

Imai-san continued speaking aloud the things she highlighted, "Horses, wind, storm, water, ice, located, x-ray…and a line which is asking for time…"

Mikan's forehead crumpled. "I don't get it! So, how did it connect with the things that happened before?"

Hotaru bonked her bestfriend on the head. "Dense," she muttered. The childish girl stuck a tongue out on her. "Bleeh!!" There was dead silence once again when the ice queen re-read the poem. "I get it," out of the blue, she said.

"What?"

"I know…someone's coming back…" the blackmail queen stated, not even looking up to the confused tangerine-named girl.

"Huh?"

"….it's the Tsukijiro brothers…" Hotaru finished.

A loud crashing sound was heard outside the window. "They figured it out! We gotta run!" Kenta said, as he sped away with his other four athletic brothers. Oopsies. Another little spoiler there. Oh well.

When Hotaru and Mikan opened the window, they saw nobody and instead, just heard the rustling of the trees.

* * *

**NatsuMikan383: Yay! I'm finished with one of my series fics!!! Well, BTW, I don't wanna boast but...my writing techniques somehow evolved because of Wish-chan and her fanfic entitled 'New Trials of Card Captor Sakura, Syaoran and friends' Okay...so did you get the clues? That's right, let's play blue's clues!' And blame my obsession to mysteries that left some unsolved cases: (I sound like Detective Conan! hehe) **

**Why did class 2-B forgot about the 'incident'? What about the 'Tsukijiro Clan' thing? Will Kenu bring harm to Mikan and the others by his decision of being still loyal to AAO? Yeah, and who was that booming voice in the first part of the chap? What happened to the Alice Festival? (I was steer off-course and totally forgot about it)**

**Wahhhhhhhhh...sorry, I didn't have time to write more sweet and touching scenes about NxM. **

**Okay, then...about the promo...WE ALREADY HAVE A LUCKY WINNER! And she selected the 1st option, to receive the ending of the fic first than everyone. Hehe...nice choice. Well, I made the poem 'coz I just got addicted into our poetry lesson and the 'poem analysis' in school. I had the greatest fun writing this fic. **

**But I promise you, this is not the end! And did you also notice that the ending's a cliffhanger? Hehe…just watch out! Sorry for writing such a long Author's note. But it's my last so I'll savor every moment!!! Thanks for everyone who enjoyed reading this and I hope the Howalons being made from horses' eyes don't haunt you. 'Coz it sure haunts me! Waaaaaaah...anyways, this is my belated birthday gift to Natsume-kun. His b-day was on November 27, 2008...pretty late, ne? Well if it's too late, it can be my advanced b-day gift for Mikan-chan instead! Haha...**

**So sorry for updating late 'coz I had a writer's block, then, when ideas were flowing outta my freakin' mind, our PC was abducted by my mom, bringing it along with her to her office for some errors in video churvah. So yeah. Then when the compz is back, I had another writer's block and I made numerous poems concerning my unrequited love T_T So when I got over it, I finished this. **

**Ja ne minna-san! I'll hope to see you in my other ficz!!! YAYYYY. I'm finally finished with this!!!**


End file.
